More than a Love Triangle! Or even a square!
by ambrose003
Summary: Almost all of class 3A loves Negi. Chapter 16 is up.
1. Cute Crew

**I don't own Negima. Also, if you want me to write a fanfic, review this fic and write what you want me to write about. And if this fanfic sucks, well I am writing this in my Chemistry class and trying not to get caught, so sorry but I can't concentrate that well.**

Negi was bracing himself before entering class 3-A. When he finally worked up the courage, he entered the classroom. Right when he entered, he was being hugged by just about everyone in his class with the exceptions of Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna, Mana, Chachamaru, Evangeline, Chisame, and Zazie. But he was still unable to move because of the other 23 girls.

"Okay, okay, settle down and sit back down," Negi was able to gasp.

All of the girls agreed less energetically. Then when everyone was sitting down, Negi started to teach them about how to use the subjects and verbs in a sentence. Almost all the girls were daydreaming about how they were going to get Negi on a date after class because the next day would be the weekend. Then the bell rang and Negi ran off in full speed trying to get away from his students. Or as some people would say, the antelope running away from the hungry lions. Negi was still running until he saw the World Tree, then he got an idea to hide up in the tree. When he successfully did that, he watched the rest of the girls look for him with a looks of confusion. When the girls had finally given up and left, Negi climbed back down the tree. Right when he reached the bottom, he was tied up in a pink ribbon, which only meant one thing:

"Caught you Negi," Makie said with a look of victory on her face. "Would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow, Negi?"

Negi, being the gentleman he was, could not decline the offer.

"All right," Negi said.

"Okay, I will see you here tomorrow at 9 o'clock sharp," then Makie gave Negi a peck on the cheek, and walked away happily.

Negi started to blush a little. And walked to his dorm to get some sleep. When he entered the dorm building, he saw Ayaka waiting for him.

"Negi, are you hurt? I couldn't find you, so I thought you were eaten by a chupacabra or something?" Ayaka said.

"Uhh, no, just had something to take care of," Negi said.

"Oh, good, then I hope you will be free tomorrow at noon?" Ayaka said.

"Well…" Negi said.

"What, you don't want to be around with me?" Ayaka said sadly, and looked as if she was about to break down in tears.

"No, I would love to, so noon here tomorrow, right?" Negi said.

"Yes, see you tomorrow." Ayaka said happily. Then she sprinted away happily.

"Ah crap, this is bad," Negi said. Then Negi, instead of heading back to his room, went out to get some ice cream, because ice cream makes anyone feel better. When Negi got to the ice cream parlor, he saw that the Library Committee was there. Right when he was about to turn around to leave, he heard a shy voice say:

"Um, Negi, you may not want to, but will you go on a date with me tomorrow at 3 o'clock?" Nodoka said.

"Well…"

At that moment Negi saw Haruna draw a picture and showed it to Negi. It was a picture of Nodoka crying and a broken heart. This made Negi feel really bad.

"Uh, yeah, okay Nodoka. So you want to meet here at 3 o'clock?" Negi asked.

Nodoka cheered up like a six year old on their birthday.

"Yes, that would be perfect," Nodoka said. Then at that moment Yue and Haruna ran away with Nodoka, probably to discuss the battle plan for her date.

"Well, I am now screwed," Negi said. Well, since Negi came all the way, he got some ice cream for himself and his roommates.

When he returned to his room, he saw that Asuna and Konoka were playing Sims.

"Where the hell were you?" Asuna asked.

"Uhh, ice cream." Negi said.

Asuna reached out and started to eat her ice cream.

"What else?" Konoka asked politely.

"Well, hehe, I have a date with Makie, Ayaka, and Nodoka tomorrow," Negi confessed.

Both Asuna and Konoka looked at him in surprise. Then the small ermine Chamo came out of hiding when he heard that.

"Good job, Negi. Steaming up the windows with them, eh?" Chamo said in a joking voice.

"NO, NO, NO," Negi replied. "They all asked me, and I didn't want to let anyone down, so…"

"you screwed yourself," Asuna said plainly.

"Uh, yeah," Negi said. "I have a date with Makie at 9, Ayaka at 12, and Nodoka at 3. I don't know how I am going to do it."  
"Well, can't you spend time with Makie and Ayaka for 2 and a half hour each and go on to Nodoka?" Chamo suggested.

"How am I going to do what they both want in 2 and a half hour each?" Negi said.

Chamo then took out his notepad and started to write something down. When he was done, he showed Negi, Konoka, and Asuna his plans.

"What…" Negi said.

"…The…" Konoka said.

"…Hell?" Asuna said.

"Yeah, I know," Chamo said.

**Well, I might have another chapter depending on peoples review. This is supposed to be a kinda open ended fic where you can figure out what he can do. I really don't know what to write next, so tell me on the reviews. And remember, this is probably crap, because I am in Chemistry trying to not get caught by the teacher. So yeah, if you want more, just ask.**


	2. Tough Day

**Well, this chapter might suck because it was hard to see how to make it. Well here is chapter 2.**

"Aniki, you will have to take Makie and Ayaka both to the most tiresome place on earth, Tokyo Disneyland! You will have to take each girl on every ride without any rest and make sure they get super tired, then on the last 15 minutes, take the girl to their dorm, because when they finally get there, they will fall right asleep. And when you are done with the first two, you can have a nice pleasant evening with Nodoka," Chamo said.

"That's crazy, you know Dineyland is dangerous," Konoka said.

"Yeah, I heard 13 people had a heart attack because people couldn't take the FUN," Asuna said.

"Yeah Chamo, I could really hurt someone," Negi said.

"Well, it's either that or put a sleeping spell on Makie and Ayaka after you finish your date," Chamo said.

"I couldn't do that. Magic shouldn't be used that way," Negi said.

"Well, then we have to go with Plan A," Chamo said.

Negi, Konoka, and Asuna agreed.

"Okay then, time to get your schedule ready," Chamo said.

They discussed the game plan for Negi's dates for the next day. They finally agreed on Negi's schedule when it turned 10 pm, then they went to sleep. When Negi woke up, he ate breakfast, took a shower, and dressed up in a polo and jeans. Then Negi headed for the World Tree. When he got there, he saw Makie dressed up very nicely. She was wearing a stunning pink t-shirt, white skirt, and converse.

"Hey Negi," Makie yelled, already excited for the date.

"Hey Makie, so shall we go?" Negi said.

"Of course, but where to? Makie said.

"Umm, hey I know! Let's go to Disneyland," Negi said as if he was just thinking of it.

Makie gasped, but then agreed.

"Okay Negi, as long as you are with me," Makie said.

"Uhh, yeah, let's go," Negi said.

They took the train to Tokyo. On the train, people were staring at Negi and Makie. They were saying what a cute couple they made. When the train finally reached its destination, Negi suggested a race to Disneyland. Makie agreed and started running against Negi. When they finally reached Disneyland, Makie breathing was a little faster.

"Well, I win Negi," Makie said.

"Yeah, hahaha," Negi faked. "Well, let's go in."  
Both of them got their tickets and went in. Negi first started to the rollercoaster, followed by Makie. Negi's plan was to go on every ride to make Makie as tired as he could. After the rollercoaster, they went to Indiana Jones, Peter Pan, Buzz Lightyear, etc. When two hours had passed, Makie looked more tired then anyone had ever seen her.

"Want to go home, Makie?" Negi suggested.

"Uhh, sure," Makie said a little dazed.

They both left the "hAPiEsT PlaCe oN eArtH," in Devil voice, also known as Walt Disney.

When Negi got to Makie's room, Makie invited Negi in. Negi not wanting to be rude went in.

"Wow, this is a really clean room," Negi said.

"Yeah," Makie said sleepily.

"Maybe you should get some sleep," Negi suggested.

"Uhh, yeah," Makie said.

Negi followed her to her bed, and tucked her in.

"Thanks for the great day Negi, sorry it had to be cut short," Makie said.

"No worries, it was fun dating you today," Negi said.

Makie smiled and brought Negi closer and kissed him on the mouth, then Makie fell asleep. Negi blushed, but then he had to meet Ayaka at the front of the dorms. When he reached the front, he thought he was seeing an angel. Ayaka was wearing all white with a smile on her face.

"Hello Negi," Ayaka said happily.

"Hello Ayaka. Well let's go," Negi said.

"So, where do you want to go Negi?" Ayaka said.

"DISNEYLAND!" Negi said.

Ayaka started to look a little nervous. She knew what happened to people who entered the magical kingdom. You may go in, but you may not come out. But she was willing to go if that's where Negi wished.

"Okay," Ayaka said.

"Great," Negi said.

Negi started the date the same way as his date with Makie. They took the train to Tokyo, ran to Disneyland, and went on every ride. By the end of their date, Ayaka was more tired out than Makie was.

"So Ayaka, let's go home," Negi said.

"Okay," Ayaka yawned.

They took the train back to the dorms, and went into Ayaka's dorm.

"You look sleepy Ayaka, maybe you should get some sleep," Negi suggested.

"Yeah, maybe," Ayaka said.

Negi followed Ayaka to her bed, and fluffed her pillow.

"Thanks, Negi," Ayaka said.

"No problem, it was really fun today," Negi said.

"Yeah," Ayaka said while she kissed Negi on the mouth. Ayaka then fell asleep, while Negi left blushing. Now was the time to meet Nodoka at the ice cream place. He walked to the ice cream place and saw Nodoka looking very cute in a dress.

"Umm, hello Negi," Nodoka said shyly.

"Hi, Nodoka," Negi said.

"Where are we going today?" Nodoka said.

"Umm, I was kind of hoping if we could go to get something to eat, even though it's a bit early because I didn't eat lunch today?" Negi said hungrily.

"Okay," Negi replid happily.

Both decided to go to an Olive Garden. While they ate there, both were to shy to say anything. And when they left, they headed to a karaoke place. After an hour of horrible singing, they headed to buy some ice cream. When they were eating, both discussed a movie.

"Yeah, Orlando Bloom was really funny as a pirate," Nodoka said.

"Yeah, I'm used to him as elf," Negi said. Both of them laughed.

"Whoa, it's already 11 pm, almost time to go home," Negi said.

"Yup," Nodoka said.

Both headed towards Nodoka's room. When they got there, they said their goodbyes.

"It was really fun today Nodoka," Negi said.

"Yeah, it really was. Thanks for today," Nodoka said. Before she went into her room, she kissed Negi on the mouth. When Nodoka went inside, Negi blushed more brighter than ever before. Then after a minute he left to his room thinking of how good his day actually was. When he got to his room, he was ambushed by Asuna, Konoka, and Chamo to tell them how it all went.

The morning when school had started, it was very bright out. When Negi greeted his class, he noticed Makie, Ayaka, and Nodoka were looking more cheerful than usual. The day went on normally as usual though. When class ended, every one rushed out of the classroom, except one person. The person walked up to Negi, who was still packing his things. The girl said:

"Umm, Negi, will you go on a date with me?"

Negi looked up, and saw that it was one of the most unexpected people that would ever ask him out, Student #6, Akira Okochi. Negi's mouth dropped and started hearing a song playing in the room next to his:

Love, love, love, love, love, love.  
Woo!  
You were everything I wanted.  
You were everything a girl could be.

"Uhh, sure Akira," Negi said.

**Okay, this chapter was random, but hey, I was doing this in my Government class and trying not to get caught, cut me some slack. The random stuff were from my friends, so yeah. Please review, and tell me who you would like Negi to date next.**


	3. Sexy Swimmer

**Hey, I am now typing this chapter while playing Final Fantasy XII. It's so addictive, I can't stop playing, so don't hold it against me if this chapter is bad.**

"So, how is tomorrow at 7 pm in front of the World Tree?" Akira asked.

"Yeah, sure, see ya then," Negi responded.

"Okay, bye," Akira said.

Right after Akira had left the room blushing, Negi finished packing his stuff and left the classroom a little dazed. Negi still couldn't believe that the beautiful swimmer had asked him out on a date. Negi was walking to dorms, and was greeted by every girl he passed. When he reached the dorms, he was stopped by Kazumi.

"Way ta go Negi. You got a date with Akira," Kazumi said.

"How do you know!?" Negi said surprisingly.

"Come on, Negi. You know that I have my methods," Kazumi said coolly.

"Hehehe, yeah," Negi said. "Well, who did you tell?"

"No one… yet," Kazumi said. "I won't tell anyone if you promise to give me a interview after your date with Akira."

"Uhh, okay, why?" Negi asked.

"I am writing a journal about you. It will show the students of 3-A chance of becoming your girlfriend."  
"WHAT!" Negi screamed.

"Don't worry, it's only for personal use. No one will see it but me," Kazumi said.

"Well, okay," Negi answered.

"Okay, great. Well, gotta go start some new rumors, see ya Negi," Kazumi said while leaving.

Negi walked to his room. When he opened the door, Chamo came up to him.

"Hey Aniki, I heard you have a hot date tomorrow," Chamo said.

"What, how'd you find out?" Negi asked.

"I have my methods. Well, anyway, what's your battle plan tomorrow?" Chamo asked.

"Well, I was thinking of taking Akira to the movies and dinner," Negi said.

"That's good, but you should also do something she really likes after that," Chamo said.

"Well, I guess after dinner we could head over to the swimming pool."  
"That's good," Chamo said.

At that minute, Konoka and Asuna had just entered the room.

"What's good, Chamo?" Konoka asked.

"Negi has a date with Akira tomorrow," Chamo said.

"Geez Negi, you are turning into a playa," Asuna said.

"No, it's nothing like that," Negi responded.

"Yeah Asuna, don't hate the playa, hate the game," Chamo said.

"No, it's nothing like that. I accepted dates because I like all my students, and I don't want to see them disappointed," Negi said.

"Yeah, well, where are going to take Akira tomorrow?" Asuna asked.

Negi and Chamo told Asuna and Konoka where Negi was going to take Akira the next day. All four of them were debating what movie and restaurant to take Akira. When they finished their discussion, they all went to sleep. Negi woke up and started to do his daily routine. Then he went to class to teach his students. While Negi was teaching his class, he noticed that Akira never took her eyes off of him. Negi turned red a little, but continued with his teaching. When class ended, he said goodbye to everyone. After all of his students left, he went to his dorm to get ready for his date. When he reached his dorm, he looked in his closet and looked through his clothes deciding what to wear. After about an hour, he finally decided on wearing jeans, a white shirt, and a black jacket. He also wore his swim trunks under his jeans. When he finished dressing, he started to watch some television because his date wasn't for another hour. He watched an episode of BLEACH. "Damn fillers," Negi said after the show ended. He then left the dorm and headed for the World Tree. When he got there, he saw Akira. She looked very stunning. She was wearing a very sexy blue dress with high heels.

"Sexy," Negi whispered so Akira couldn't hear.

"What?" Akira asked.

"Umm, I said TAXI. We are going to take a taxi to watch GRUDGE 2," Negi said.

"Oh, cool, I hope it's really scary," Akira said.

Both stopped a taxi and entered it. The drive was very quiet. When they got to the movie theater, Negi payed for the tickets, popcorn, soda, and candy. After the movie, Negi took Akira to the Olive Garden, the most romantic restaurant in the world, that wasn't controlled by the government. After Negi and Akira finished eating their pasta, they left the restaurant. Up till now, it had been very quiet. And not a good quiet, the disturbing quiet that you get when you are alone and you think Freddy Krueger is about to get ya.

"Um, Akira, do you want to go swimming?" Negi asked.

Akira was surprised. "Okay," Akira said happily.

Both walked to the school swimming pool. Each went into the locker room and changed into their swim suits. When Negi exited the locker room, he saw that Akira was already done changing. He saw that Akira was very sexy wearing a tiny yellow polka dotted bikini. Negi started to stare at Akira, and he was hearing the bikini song in his head:

**It was an itsy bitsy teeny weeny yellow polka dot bikini,****  
****That she wore for the first time today,****  
**Akira saw that Negi was staring, and she giggled in a cute way that you always see those hot girls do.

"Shall we go swimming Negi?" Akira asked.

"Uh huh," Negi responded.

Akira dived into the pool and she started to do some back strokes. Negi was watching and thinking that she was like a mermaid, and he then jumped into the pool. After about an hour of swimming, both got out, got dried, and changed back into their clothes. When they met outside of the school, both were smiling.

"That was fun," Negi said.

"Yeah," Akira responded.

"Well, it's getting late, we better get home," Negi said.

Both got into a taxi and went to the dorms. Negi walked Akira to the outside of her room.  
"Well, it was really fun Negi," Akira said.

"Yeah, it really was," Negi said.

Akira then gave Negi a big wet kiss that lasted for literally a minute. Akira then unsealed both of their lips, and was going inside of her room.

"Bye, Negi," Akira said.

Negi was still outside of her room thinking that kiss was great. Negi then finally regained his senses and headed for his room. About half way their, he saw Student #21, Chizuru Naba.

"Oh, hello Negi," she said nicely.

"Hello Chizuru, what are you doing out this late?" Negi asked.

"Oh, I came back from taking care of little kids," she responded. "You?"

"Nothing."

There was then an odd pause, the Chizuru broke the silence:

"Negi, would you go out with me tomorrow?" Chizuru said out of nowhere.

Negi still a little dumbfounded, was thinking it through.

"Oh, yeah, sure. So tomorrow at 5 pm at the elementary school all right with you?" Negi asked.

"Yeah, of course. Well see you tomorrow Negi."

She then left.

"Man, I am so lucky," Negi thought.

**Well, here is chapter 3. I will think up something for 4. Review and type who you want Negi to date next. **


	4. Damn, She's Fine

**Hey, this is chapter 4, I think. This may not be really good, but at least it's almost Thanksgiving. Well, I am watching television while I am typing this. I am watching a rerun or HOUSE, lol. That show's so funny. Well here it is. BTW, I don't hate Avril Lavigne.**

When Negi saw Chizuru leave the room, and he started thinking how hot the next day was going to be. After he finished having his slightly perverted thoughts, he packed his stuff, and left for his dorm. On the way he saw Natsumi.

"Oh, hey Negi," Natsumi said.

"Oh, hello," Negi replied.

"Did you do something to Chizuru? She seemed really excited about something, like when Takahata bought those new cigerettes," Natsumi said.

"Hehehe, well, he sure loves his cigerettes. But Chizuru did ask me out on a date, so that may be the reason," Negi said.

"WHAT!!!! You better watch out then, she can be really scary, like if Michael Jackson was locked in the same room with you."  
Negi almost had a heart attack. Just the thought of that would send all little boys in a state of shock.

"I'm kidding, Negi," Natsumi said. "I mean she can really scary sometimes, especially with a leek."

Negi slightly recovered.

"Uhh, well, I am pretty sure she will be in a good mood tomorrow," Natsumi said. "I mean, she did ask you out."

"Yeah, well I better get going Natsumi," Negi said.

"Okay, good luck tomorrow… you're gonna need it," Natsumi said.

Negi walked to his dorm a little less enthusiastic than before he met Natsumi, but was still glad that the next day would be easy, because compared to Makie or Ayaka, Chizuru should be easy to handle. When he reached his dorm, he heard something going on inside of his room. He opened the door to see Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna, and Chamo playing Mario Party (one of the best games ever).

"Hey Negi, who you going out with tomorrow?" Chamo asked.

"What? How did you know I had a date tomorrow?" Negi asked

"Well, the way you're going on with the girls, people are going to have to call you Mack Daddy Negi," Chamo joked.

"Well, you know, I can't let down my students. And tomorrow I am going out with Chizuru," Negi said.

"Wow, you mean the girl with the biggest tata's?" Chamo asked.

"Uhh, yeah sure, you can say it that way," Negi said.

At that moment, he saw Asuna, Konoka, and Setsuna look very scared.

"You're going out with HER?" Setsuna asked.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Negi asked.

"She can be pretty frightening sometimes," Konoka said.

"Yeah Negi, even Edward Scissorhands would be afraid of her," Asuna said.

"Come on, she seems pretty nice to me," Chamo said.

"Yeah, she seems pretty mature for her age," Negi said.

"Okay Negi, your funeral," Asuna said bluntly.

Then Negi joined in to play some Mario Party. After a few hours of playing, Setsuna left, and Negi, Asuna, Konoka, and Chamo went to sleep. When Negi woke up, he did his morning routine, and then watched a little tv. He was seeing the results of the Governor election in California, United States. Negi saw that Arnold Schwarzenegger had one the election.

"Well, looks like the Governator is now the **TWO-TERM**inator," Negi said.

After Asuna and Konoka had finished, the three of them headed for school. When they got to the classroom, Madoka's boom box was playing a weird version of Avril Lavigne's song, Complicated:

"Tell me,  
Why'd you have to

go and make me so constipated?  
Cos' right now I'd

do anything to just get my bowels evacuated,  
In the

bathroom.  
I sit and I wait and I strain and I sweat and I

clench and I  
feel the pain  
Oh, should've taken

laxatives or had my colon irrigated.  
No, no, no."

"Right," Negi thought.

Negi got his students to calm down, and then he took attendance. He then started to teach class, it was like any other day. Asuna was sleeping, Zazie was juggling, Mana was cleaning her guns, and Setsuna was staring at Konoka with her mouth open. After class was over, the whole class ran out like there was a fire in the class. When Negi saw Chizuru leave, she gave him a smile, which made Negi really happy. After Negi had left the room, he went to rest for a while because his date didn't really start for another hour. So he went to a tea shop. Lots of freaks were there: poets, hippies, Jesse McCartney, and jerks. Negi overheard some kids making random jokes:

"How does Michael Jackson pick his nose?" one kid asked. Other said he didn't know.

"From a catalogue," the kid said. "Well, what time is Michael Jackson's bedtime," the other kid asked." The kid didn't know.

"When the big hand is on the little hand," the kid said.

Negi thought the place was getting a little creepy, so he left early to go see Chizuru at the elementary school. When he got there, he saw Chizuru playing with the little kids. When Chizuru saw Negi, she whispered to the children. Then the little kids came running to Negi. He tried to fight them off, but he was overtaken by the power of the children. Chizuru then started laughing.

"Okay kids, time for you to go home," Chizuru said.

All of the kids obeyed, because they knew if they didn't, they would feel the wrath of Chizuru. When all of the kids left, Chizuru went to Negi.

"Hello Negi," Chizuru said.

"Hello Chizuru, you're very good with the kids," Negi said.

"Thank you Negi, I love playing and helping children. Well, we should go," Chizuru said.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to plan where to go today," Negi said.

"That's all right, we can first go get some dinner," Chizuru suggested.

"Yeah, lets go to Yan Can Cook's restaurant," Negi said.

Both walked to restaurant, ordered there food, and ate. After they were done, they agreed to ice skating. Negi kept on falling down, but Chizuru helped him every time. When they left the skating rink, 2 posers came up to Negi and Chizuru. One of the guys said:  
"Damn, you's a fine motherfu."

The other guy said:

"Let me pull up to that bumper and smack that monkey."  
"That's not very nice," Negi said.

"Why don't you go skip some rope kid," said Poser 1.

When the second poser saw Negi's shoes, he said:

"Drop them Nike's off yo ass before I blast you motherfu."

When Chizuru heard this, Negi could feel anger from Chizuru. Though she had her smile on, you could feel the evil, kinda like some Star Wars thing (let the hate flow through you). Chizuru went up to both of the posers and slapped them silly. Both posers looked like they were going to break down and cry, then they ran away.

"Wow, Chizuru really is scary," Negi thought.

"Are you okay Negi?" Chizuru asked.

"Yeah, thanks," Negi said.

It was 9 o'clock, and you could see the stars in the sky. Chizuru took Negi's hand and took him near the World Tree.

"Wow, the stars are so bright," Negi said.

"Uh huh, this is my favorite view. Today's view of the stars is one of my favorites because I could watch it with someone I care about," Chizuru said.

Negi started blushing, then out of nowhere, Chizuru bent down and kissed Negi on the mouth. He could feel his body warm up as if his clothes just came out of the dryer. Then after a minute, they both unsealed the kiss.

"Well, Negi, I better be going," Chizuru said.

"Okay, I had fun tonight Chizuru, thanks," Negi said.

"Um hmm, me too, bye Negi," Chizuru said happily. Then she ran off towards the dorms. Negi also walked to the dorms. When he got there, everyone was already asleep, so he dressed into his pajamas, and went to sleep. The next day, he woke, did his morning routine, and watched some television. After Asuna and Konoka were done, they all left for school. When Negi entered the classroom, a basketball hit his face. He then heard a voice:

"Negi, are you all right?" a voice said.

When Negi got up, he saw it was Student #2 Yuna Akashi, the basketball player.

"Yeah, I is fine," Negi said. But he was not okay which could be clearly seen from his bad grammar.

"Uhh, sorry Negi, I was practicing, and it got out of hand," Yuna said. Yuna was staring right into Negi's eyes and she could feel the love:

"**And can you feel the love tonight  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far  
And can you feel the love tonight  
How it's laid to rest  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best."**

"Uhh, Negi, will you go out with me?" Yuna asked.

**Well, there's chapter 4. The next chapter was going to be about Chisame, but I still can't find a reason why she would go out with Negi. I hope this was at least an average chapter. Just so you know, the students I already used will be used again in later chapter. Btw, HOUSE is so funny, lol. Well, I will have chapter 5 done soon. So please review on who you want Negi to date next.**


	5. She Loves Balls

**Hey, I am watching some Family Guy while typing this. Oh, and just so you readers know, I am a 17 year old dude living in California, or as I like to call it, the ARNOLD SCHWARZENAGGER state. This chapter is chapter 5 and will focus on Yuna, the girl wonder. For some reason, she is one of my favorite characters. I guess it's because she likes balls (basketballs perverts). Well here's chapter 5.**

"Uh……sure," Negi finally said.

"Okay, will you meet me at the gym tomorrow at 4:30 pm?" Yuna said excitedly.

"Sure," Negi responded.

Yuna was so happy that she literally jumped all the way to her seat. Then Negi told the class to calm down and go to there seats. Nothing unusual really happened during class, except for some person that looked like Donald Trump walked into his class, and told Negi that he was fired. But when Donald Trump saw he had the wrong room, he apologized and left. Other than that, it was an ordinary class. After class had ended, everyone left very quickly, and when Yuna was walking out, she looked at Negi for a long time, but then left. Then when all of the students left, he packed his stuff and left the classroom. He thought that he would go talk to Ako and talk to her and learn what kind of stuff that Yuna liked.

"Bouncy balls," Ako said.

"WHAT!?" Negi yelled.

"Yeah, basketballs. She is a basketball player of course," Ako said.

"Oh, hehehe," Negi said finally getting his mind of the dirty old man thoughts. "So she likes basketball, anything else?"

"Hmm, well she is pretty good with guns," Ako said.

"Oh, well, thanks for the information Ako," Negi said.

"No problem," Ako responded.

Negi left the school nurse's office and headed for the dorms. On the way, he met Sakurako.

"Hey, Negi, I heard that you have the hots for Yuna," Sakurako said.

"No, why do you think that?" Negi asked nervously.

"Well, she did ask you out at the beginning of class, but I think I was the only that heard," Sakurako said.

"Uh, well, you know, she really feels really bad about the ball thing," Negi said.

"Hmm, well whatever you want to think Negi. By the way, give her this." Sakurako tossed Negi a bar of chocolate, and then she ran off. Negi then walked to his dorm. When he walked in, Asuna, Konoka, and Chamo were having an argument about who would win a fight, Britney Spears or Christina Aguilera:

"Britney would win for sure. Those who have kids are pretty strong," Asuna said.

"Yeah, but Christina's a hoe, you should see her bitch slap," Chamo said.

"Well, it would be pretty a close fight," Konoka said. "But I am pretty sure we could all agree that both of their music sucks."

"Oh, yeah sure, they suck," Chamo said.

"Yeah, if you want a stupid girl to sing songs, go to bar," Asuna said.

Then all Asuna, Konoka, and Chamo noticed Negi.

"So you have a date tomorrow, right?" Asuna asked.

"Well, yeah, with Yuna," Negi said.

"Nice," Chamo said. "She really knows how to play with balls."

"Uhh, yeah, sure. Well, we should be going to bed," Negi said.

Every one agreed and they all went to sleep. When Negi woke up, he did his daily routine, AGAIN, and turned on the tv. He was watching the news which showed Michael Jackson being arrested at Catholic school.

"Uhh," Negi shuddered. "That guy needs to really be black again."

Then Negi saw that Asuna and Konoka were done, and so they all left to class. When they got to class, everyone was already and there seats, and ready to learn, or for Asuna, sleep. The day passed by very slowly, like when you are in last class on the day before Winter break. When class finally ended, everyone ran out of the class, thanking god that it was finally the weekend. When Yuna left, she gave Negi a smile, and then left the room. Negi packed his things, and thought he would go change his clothes into something Yuna would like. So when Negi went into his dorm, he took out a white shirt, basketball shorts, and a pair of Japanese style Nike's. When he was done dressing, he ran to the gym to meet Yuna. When he got there, he walked into the gym and saw Yuna shooting some hoops. When Yuna saw him, she said:

"Hey Negi, want to play some ball before we head out."

"Okay," Negi replied.

Both played a one-on-one game with each other. For the first five minutes, Negi was doing pretty good, but when it got to the sixth minute, he was getting his ass handed to him. When Yuna was about to win, Negi tried to block but ended up falling on Yuna. They were in a very unusual position, and if anyone was seeing them at that second, they would think they were doing getting it down.

"Umm, Negi, is that a banana, or are you just happy to see me?" Yuna asked after she felt something in Negi's shorts rubbing up against her.

"Oh, no, it's not like that," Negi said. He stood up and reached into his pocket and took out the bar of chocolate that Sakurako had given him. Then he gave it to Yuna.

"Oh, thanks," Yuna said while chomping it down.

"Well, shall we get some dinner at the EAT UNTIL YOU DIE restaurant?" Negi asked.

"Sure, let us go," Yuna said happily, because what girl isn't happy after eating chocolate.

Both took a taxi to the restaurant. When they got there, they got a seat and sat down. But when Negi and Yuna were there, they actually weren't that hungry. So they agreed that they would share spaghetti and meatballs. While waiting for their order, a remake of Michael Jackson's song, Beat It, was playing:

How come you're always such a fussy young man?  
Don't want no Captain Crunch, don't want no Raisin Bran  
Well, don't you know that other kids are starving in Japan  
So eat it, just eat it

Don't wanna argue, I don't wanna debate  
Don't want to hear about what kind of food you hate ooh  
You won't get no dessert 'till you clean off your plate  
So eat it

Don't you tell me you're full  
Just eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it  
Get yourself an egg and beat it  
Have some more chicken, have some more pie  
It doesn't matter if it's boiled or fried  
Just eat it, eat it, just eat it, eat it  
Just eat it, eat it, just eat it, eat it, ooh

Your table manners are some cryin' shame  
You're playin' with your food, this ain't some kind of game  
Now, if you starve to death, you'll just have yourself to blame  
So eat it, just eat it

You better listen, better do what you're told ooh  
You haven't even touched your tuna casserole ooh  
You better chow down or it's gonna get cold  
So eat it

I don't care if you're full  
Just eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it  
Open up your mouth and feed it  
Have some more yogurt, have some more spam  
It doesn't matter if it's fresh or canned  
Just eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it  
Don't you make me repeat it  
Have a banana, have a whole bunch  
It doesn't matter what you had for lunch  
Just eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it  
Eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it

Eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it  
If it's gettin' cold, reheat it  
Have a big dinner, have a light snack  
If you don't like it you can't send it back  
Just eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it  
Get yourself an egg and beat it  
Have some more chicken, have some more pie  
It doesn't matter if it's boiled or fried  
Just eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it  
Don't you make me repeat it  
Have a banana, have a whole bunch  
It doesn't matter what you had for lunch  
Just eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it.

"Wow, that was weird," Yuna said.

"Yeah, Michael Jackson is," Negi said.

At that moment, there order had arrived. Both of them got out there chopsticks and started eating the spaghetti out of the same bowl. They were both eating without knowing that they both picked the same noodle, and they ended up eating so close they started kissing, like in the Lady and the Tramp thing. They both looked away blushing.

"Uh, I guess we should leave," Yuna said.

"Yeah," Negi said.

So Negi payed and they both left the restaurant. Then Negi got Yuna's hand and started taking her to who knows where. When he finally stopped, Yuna noticed it was a laser tag building.

"I heard that you were really good at shooting, so I thought I would bring you here," Negi said.

Yuna blushed, and walked in with Negi into the building. They both suited up and got ready to play. They both were shooting like crazy at other little children. After an hour of shooting little kids, they left the building. When they went outside, they saw a little kid who they had shot earlier. He said:

"Are you two in love?"

Both Negi and Yuna blushed and looked away. The little kid then said:

"I guess that answers my question. You two better watch your backs when you come back here."

Then the kid left.

"We better get going," Negi said.

Both Negi and Yuna got into a taxi, got off at the dorms, and walked outside of Yuna's room.

"Well, I had a really nice time Negi," Yuna said.

"Yeah, me too," Negi responded.

"Maybe next time, I will show you how to play with balls," Yuna said slyly. Then she kissed Negi and ran inside of her room.

Negi stood there for a minute, and then walked to his room. On his way to his room, he heard something going on outside. When he went outside, he saw that it was Ku Fei practicing her kung fu. When Ku Fei saw Negi, she messed up and landed on her ass. Negi ran over to her and said:

"Are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah, I fine," Ku Fei responded.

"That's good, you should get some sleep soon," Negi suggested.

"Hahaha, yeah, I sleep soon," Ku Fei said. Then she stared into Negi's gentle eyes and instantly said:

"Negi, you go out with me?"

**Well, here's chapter 5. Hope you like it. Review and write who you want Negi to be with next. By the way, I do not own any of the lyrics you read in the chapters. Chapter 6 will be up soon.**


	6. Kung Fu Chick

**Hey, this is chapter 6. I am home right now, and actually I am doing nothing. I just woke up. I slept for 15 hours because I am really tired. I had so many projects for school to do. Oh, and if you readers want to know, I am going to write stuff with Negi dating most of the class, but then in a few chapters from now, there is actually going to be a plot, but it's still going to have Negi dating. Well, here's chapter 6.**

Negi stared into Ku Fei's eyes and suddenly realized how cute the girl looked.

"Uh, well… yeah sure, when do you want to go out, Ku Fei?" Negi asked.

Ku Fei got really excited and happy like she normally was.

"How 'bout tomorrow. We meet at World Tree at 7:00 pm, okay?" Ku Fei asked.

"Okay," Negi said.

"Okay, see tomorrow," Ku Fei said, then she went into the dormitory building. Negi for some reason felt oddly giddy. He then went inside his room. When he got in, he saw that Asuna and Konoka were already asleep. But in the corner, Negi saw a pair of small glowing eyes. Negi was kind of scared and so he started attacking the mysterious eyes.

"Damn, Negi, it's only me," Chamo said.

"Oh, sorry, I thought it was a chupacabra," Negi said.

"Right," Chamo said. But Chamo was really thinking, "Damn, is Negi high or something."

"Well, I see that you have a date with Ku Fei tomorrow," Chamo said.

"Let me guess, you saw me and Ku Fei out of the window, right?" Negi said.

"Yup," Chamo said plainly.

"Well, just so you know, I plan on taking Ku Fei DOWNTOWN," Negi said.

"Okay Negi, a little too much information. You never tell people you are going to get nasty," Chamo said.

"No, No, No, I mean the real downtown, the place with all of the stores," Negi said.

"Sure," Chamo said unbelievably.

"Okay, okay, well whatever, I better get some sleep for tomorrow," Negi said.

"Yeah, because you are going to be staying up all night with Ku Fei tomorrow, hehehe," Chamo said.

Negi just gave up trying to argue with Chamo and just went to sleep. When Negi woke up, he yelled:

"THERE CAN ONLY BE ONE HIGHLANDER! TIRES CANNOT DEFEAT ME!" Negi yelled.

He woke up Asuna, Konoka, Chamo, and probably every other person in the dormitory.

"What the hell was that Negi?" Asuna yelled.

Negi finally woke up and heard Asuna's question.

"Oh, sorry about that, hehehe. I had a dream of a tire being hurled into my face, and when it fit my face, I was all right," Negi said.

"Okay," Konoka said. And then Konoka whispered to Chamo, "I think you're right, Negi could be high."

Well, since every one was already awake, they all did their daily routines. Asuna and Konoka were going with Setsuna to Lego Land, because come on, everyone loves legos. When they left the dorms, Chamo said he had some STUFF to get from the girls. Since every one had already left, Negi went to downtown to plan out what he would do with Ku Fei. When he went downtown, he saw that a comedian was in town. So he got some tickets for it and went to an arcade to play some games for 8 hours. When he went inside, he saw lots of asian guys looking like they have been playing all night long, and they probably did. So Negi went in and played a tetris game for 8 hours straight.

"Damn, that fuin game, how did I spend 120 dollars on tetris," Negi thought. He then saw that it was almost time to meet up with Ku Fei. He walked to the World Tree and saw Ku Fei. He saw that she saw wearing something that wasn't Chinese for once. She was wearing a lacy blue dress with some high heels. Negi thought that she looked really nice. When he walked up to her, she said:  
"Nee Hao Negi," Ku Fei said.

"Uhhh, hi," Negi said. Negi really was having problems DOWNTOWN now. "Uh, we better get going."  
"K," Ku Fei said.

Negi grabbed Ku Fei's hand, but Ku Fei blocked and ended up choking Negi.

"Uhh, Ku Fei… can't… breathe," Negi barely managed to say.

Ku Fei let go and said:  
"Oh, sorry Negi," Ku Fei said slightly less enthusiastic.

"It's all right, let's go," Negi said. He was able to grab her hand this time and brought her to the comedy house in downtown. When they both sat down in the building, the comedian came out.

"Hey hey," the comedian said. "Has anyone here been fully engulfed in fire? It has gotta be really hot, really fuin hot. Even when you're making some soup or Oodles-of-Noodles or some crack, and you touch the side of the pot, you go like owwww, and that small burn prevents you from putting water there for weeks."

He kept on going like that for a while, than he finally got to his last few minutes.

"Did you see Michael Jackson go in for his molestation trial. That motherfuer come into court 20 minutes late. And he didn't even wear a real suit. He fuin went into court, in his blue fuin pajama's. He go into court looking like Cap'n Crunch. Damn, go to Banana Republic motherfuer. Okay see you, hope you had a nice time," the comedian said. After that ended, Negi and Ku Fei went laughing to the nearest Olive Garden. When they went into the restaurant, they ordered their food, and when they got their food, they started up a conversation.

"Um, Negi, you was good at fighting that monster few years ago," Ku Fei said. "You were like hero."

"Naw, Aquaman's a hero, I just try what I can do," Negi said.

"Well, that good," Ku Fei said, and then she smiled a big smile.

After they finished eating, they ended up going to get some ice cream. When they got there ice cream, a desperate guy was looking around for a cute girl, and when he saw Ku Fei, he went up to her and starting bothering her. He said:

"Hey bitch, hop into my lowrider and lets rotate these tires."  
When Negi heard that, he got really pissed, and next thing you knew, Negi was punching the guy in the stomach, and he was coughing up blood. Negi took Ku Fei's hand and walked away. They ended up going to a Starbucks. When they sat down, Ku Fei said:

"Thank you Negi."

"No problem, no one should ever talk to you that way," Negi said. And at that moment, a Lil John started playing:

"To the window,

To the wall,

To the sweat drip from my balls."

After hearing that, Negi and Ku Fei just walked away. They ended up going to dorms. Negi walked Ku Fei to her room. When they got there, Ku Fei said:  
"I had good time Negi."  
"Me too, Ku Fei," Negi said. "I hope we can go out again."

When Ku Fei heard that, she started smiling more than anyone could. Then she kissed Negi, well, more like she grabbed his head and brought it closer to hers, and it looked like she was sucking the air out of his lungs. When she finally released him, Negi was pale. Then Ku Fei said:

"Night Negi." Then she went in. After Negi got his breathe back he walked to the dorms. Halfway there, he heard something behind him, but when he looked around nothing was there. When he looked all around him, no one was there, and you could hear that one Jaw's song. You know the one, "Duuuu dummm, duuu dumm, duu dum, du dum, du dum" and it keeps on going faster, well Negi could hear that shit. When he finally looked up, he was terrified. It was Students #22 and 23, Fuka and Fumika Narutaki. They both jumped on Negi's back. Then both said in unison:

"Negi, will you go out with me?"

**Hey, hope this chapter was okay, I am kinda sick. The comedian jokes are from Chris Rock. Review and write who you want Negi to date next. Chapter 7 will be up soon.**


	7. Double Trouble

**Hey, this is chapter 7. Man, it's raining outside. Well, this time I am typing this while I am waiting for pizza to arrive at my house, but it takes so long, so I am typing this on an empty stomach. Well, here's chapter 7.**

Negi was still trying to endure the pain of having both of twins on his back.

"Uhh… okay… as long… as you two… let me… live," Negi gasped.

"Oh, sorry Negi," Fumika said.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Fuka said.

Both girls got off of Negi's now breaking back, and helped him up.

"So Negi, where should we meet?" Fuka said.

"And what time will suit you, Negi?" Fumika said.

"WAIT! YOU MEAN DATE YOU BOTH AT THE SAME TIME?" Negi said surprisingly.

Both girls nodded very innocently.

"Yup," both girls said.

Negi thought about it. He could barely handle one of the twins, taking both on at the same time is suicide, but there was no other way around it.

"Okay, I will go out with both of you at the same time," Negi finally said.

"YAY!!!" both girls screamed.

So, what about we all meet at the arcade tomorrow at noon?" Negi asked.

"Sure," Fuka said.

"That will be fine, Negi," Fumika said.

Both girls ran away so fast, but so loudly that it looked like a hurricane was headed down the halls. When Negi saw that both girls were out of sight, he headed back to his dorm. Just when he reached the door to his dorm, he felt a warm breathing down his neck, and when he looked behind him, he saw Kaede. She looked very tired.

"Beware the twins," Kaede said solemnly.

"Why? Are they being controlled by an evil force?" Negi asked.

Then Kaede's voice went back to normal and said, "Naw, but they are really tiring. Even Disneyland could not stop those two."

Negi gasped and said, "That's impossible. No person on earth could possibly be full of energy after going into that hell hole."  
"Well, they did it, so watch yourself, nin nin," Kaede said. Then she walked away.

When Negi finally came back to his senses, he entered his dorm. Right when he entered, he saw that Chamo and Asuna were asleep, but then he saw someone sitting in a chair across the room in the dark.

"Where have you been?" Konoka said coldly.

Negi was beginning to be creeped out by Konoka.

"Nowhere," Negi said.

"Then what do you call this," Konoka said while throwing something that looked like crack on the floor in front of Negi.

"I… I don't know. Sugar?" Negi said very frightened.

Then Konoka turned on the lights, and Konoka was smiling.

"Uh, sorry about that Negi, but I had to practice my acting somehow." Konoka said cheerfully.

"Oh, hehehe, well, you had me creeped out there," Negi said, and he wasn't lying, he was going to run back outside to get away from her.

"Well, better get to sleep, right Negi?" Konoka said.

"Yeah, sure," Negi said.

When Konoka went back to bed, Negi put on his pajamas and fell fast asleep. When he woke up, he saw that it was already 8:00. He did his morning routine, and sat down to watch some television. On the news, he saw that there had been a car crash caused by two girls. The witnesses described the girls who caused the crash. When the sketch was shown, Negi saw thatit was Fuka and Fumika.

"Huh, well, I guess it wasn't that big of a surprise," Negi thought.

Negi got up and went to dress up in his normal clothes even though his date didn't start for another 3 hours. He wore a white polo shirt, jeans, and a pair of checkered VANS (the shoes I wear now). He left the dorms and saw Ayaka in a fight with Asuna. Negi was about to stop their fighting, but then he thought, "Ahh, what's the point."

Then Negi to the gym to see if anything interesting was going on. When he got there, he saw that the gymnastics team was practicing. He could spot Makie still being the hyperactive girl she always was. When Makie spotted Negi, she took her ribbon and somehow was able to wrap it around his neck and shoot him in the air. When Negi landed, he was seeing stars because he landed on his head.

"Oh, sorry Negi," Makie said innocently.

After Negi was able to take off the ribbon he said, "It's all right, my floor broke my fall."

Makie just smiled and said, "So Negi, what are you doing here?"

"I was just passing time. Oh crap, I got to go," Negi said.

"Okay, see ya later," Makie said.

Negi ran out of the gym. He did not say he had to go because he wanted to get away from Makie, but he really needed to head for the arcade. When he got there, it was exactly noon. He saw that the twins were talking to the cops, but then the cops left away sadly. When Negi went up to the twins, he asked:

"What was that about?"

"We were just talking to the MAN," Fuka said.

"What?" Negi asked.

"You know, the MAN, the poe poe, 5-0," Fuka said.

"Or you can call them the police," Fumika said.

"Oh, was that about the car crash thing?" Negi asked.

"Yeah, we were running in the streets when a car just flew over us, it was so cool," Fuka said.

"Yeah, you should have sent those other cars burn. It looked like Christmas in Hollywood," Fumika said.

"Right," Negi said. "So how did you two get out of getting trouble?"  
"Oh, that was easy, we just told the cops we were orphans and didn't know better," Fuka said.

"Yeah. LYING, the most powerful tool," Fumika said.

"Hehehe, well we better get going," Negi said.

"Okay," the twins said.

The three of them thought it would be cool to watch a movie. So the three of them walked the movie theaters and got tickets to see BORAT. Fuka and Fumika both went to get popcorn, soda, candy, and peanuts, and they made Negi pay for them all. After they got their food, they went into the theater. Fuka and Fumika sat on the sides of Negi, so he was surrounded. The twins were laughing almost uncontrollably. The people in the back of them said:

"Oh, isn't that cute, that little boy has two girlfriends who are almost the same size as him."

The other person said, "Yeah, he's lucky, I didn't have two 9 year old girls when I was that guys age.

After the movie ended, Fuka and Fumika were still hungry, even though they ate all that stuff in the theater. So they all went to get some parfaits. When they got their and got their parfait to share, Fuka said:

"You know what else everybody likes? Parfaits. Have you ever met a person, you say, 'Let's get some parfait,' they say, 'No, I don't like no parfait'?"

Fumika said, "Parfait's gotta be the tastiest thing on the whole damn planet!"

After they finished their parfait, Negi paid, AGAIN, and since it was 5:00, the twins decided it would be a good idea to go walk to the arcade to play some games. When they got their, Negi put in his money to get lots of tokens. Fuka and Fumika both went to play some Dance Dance Revolution. Negi also played, but how's a good way to say this, he sucked, and I mean a lot. After Negi got tired, he sat down and listened to the arcade music:

Let's find a rock  
I mean a big-ass rock  
Or maybe something like  
A cinder block is better  
I'll hoist it up  
And drop it on your face, my buddy

And just before the lights go out  
You'll see my smile and you'll know  
You've got a friend  
With a rock  
Who cares  
I mean a big-ass rock

I got some quality rope  
Made for a man who's devoid of hope  
Like you are, my buddy  
Michael -

Malcolm  
Unh, that's Malcolm.

And I won't leave you swinging there  
Twitching like a fish while you claw the air  
I'll grab your feet  
And pal o' mine  
I'll pull real hard  
And snap your spinal cord

The world is cold when you're alone and  
They ignore you  
But don't kill yourself

You know, I asked a guy once if he'd mind putting me in a barrel  
and sending me over the falls.  
You know what the son of a bitch said? "Drop dead, asshole."

People are pricks. I asked this guy to take his air compressor  
and drill me with a six-inch nail right through the eye...

What'd he say?

"I'm low on nails."

People are selfish pricks.

Another time, now get this,  
I just lay down in front of a steam roller and asked the guy just to proceed,  
you know, business as usual, and just squash me like a bug.

"Okay," Negi said.

The twins both came to Negi and took him outside. They just took dragged him to wherever they were going. When they stopped, they stopped at the World Tree.

"Remember Negi, this is the first place where we were alone with you," Fuka said.

"Yeah, that was a good," Negi said.

"So, lets go up," Fumika said.

They climbed up the tree. When they got to the same branch as last time, they sat down.

"Negi, I had a really good time today," Fumika said.

"Yeah, today was my real first date," Fuka said.

"Hehehe, yeah, it was pretty fun," Negi admitted.

Then at that moment, Fumika kissed Negi on the lips. But then Fuka interrupted by saying:  
"Fumika, that's not how you do it."  
Fuka took Negi from Fumika and started kissing.

"That's not fair, Fuka," Fumika said, so she took Negi and started kissing him again.

Then Fuka took Negi away again, and then Fumika took him back, and it kept on going like that for a few minutes until Negi passed out. When Negi regained consciousness, both of the girls apologized, and then they both kissed him.

"We had fun Negi," Fuka said.

"Hope we can do it again," Fumika said.

Then both girls climbed down and went to the dorms. A few minutes later, Negi also went down the tree. We he landed on the floor, he saw Yue. He saw that she was carrying a lot of books, so he went up to her and said:  
"Let me help you with those."  
Yue blushed a little and said:  
"No thanks, I'm fine."  
"No really, I'm heading in the same direction as you, so it's all right."

Negi took half of the books Yue was holding. They walked to the dorms and ended up at Yue's door.

"Umm… thanks for your help Negi," Yue said.

"No problem," Negi said.

There was a slight awkward pause. Then Yue worked up her courage and said:

"Negi, will you go out with me?"

**Well, that's chapter 7. Hope it was at least a little good, but remember, I am really hungry. Oh, and the song lyrics I used were from the band, THE FULL MONTY, and the song is called, BIG ASS ROCK. If you have any time, hear the real song, it's really funny. Review and tell me who want next to be Negi's next victim. Chapter 8 will be up soon.**


	8. YUECCHI!

**Hey everybody. Just in case you readers want to know, I am an asian dude. South Korean to be specific, so don't be hating. If you want to know, I have a big ass headache right now, so I feel like sleeping, but I can sleep when I'm dead. To the people who are still reading my stuff, thanks. And thanks to the people who have been reviewing. And just so you know, James Blunt isn't that bad. Well, here's chapter 8.**

Negi was really surprised at what Yue Ayase had asked him. She was one of the last people he thought would ever ask him out.

"Um… okay," Negi finally answered.

Yue let out a little smile which was really surprising because she usually had a really good poker face.

"Okay, so is tomorrow okay at 5:00?" Yue asked.

"Yes. Let's meet in front of the dorms, okay?" Negi said.

"Okay… bye," Yue said. Then she walked inside a little more cheery than she normally was.

Negi thought about what had just happened, and still could not believe that Yue had asked him out. After a few minutes, he noticed he was really tired, so he went back to his dorm. When he opened the door, he looked around to make sure nothing creepy would come out. When he saw every one was already asleep, he dressed into his pajamas and went straight to sleep. While he was asleep, he had a dream of him and Yue on their date. And just when everything was really good on their date, Nodoka came out from behind a car. When Negi saw the look on her face, he started feeling really bad because she was crying. But then when Yue looked around and saw Nodoka, Nodoka had turned into everyone's worst nightmare, Freddy Krueger.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Negi screamed.

Negi had just woke up from his nightmare and saw the face Asuna's morning face in front of him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Negi screamed again because of the terrible sight of Asuna in the morning.

Negi's screams had woken up Konoka and Chamo.

"What happened, Aniki?" Chamo said.

"I had a really terrible nightmare…" Negi said.

"What about the second scream?" Konoka asked.

"Oh, it was even worse, Asuna's morning face was right in front of me right when I woke up," Negi said.

"Hahaha, yeah well, even Freddy Krueger would have been afraid of that sight," Chamo joked.

Asuna then hit both Negi and Chamo with her huge harisen. After Negi and Chamo got back up, Asuna said:  
"Well, anyways, who do you have a date with today Negi?"  
"Yue," Negi said.

"You mean that really philosophical girl," Chamo said.

"Really?" Konoka said. "I never expected that since Yue's always cheering on Nodoka. Well, whatever Asuna, we got to get ready so we can go," Konoka said to Asuna.

"Where are two going today?" Negi asked.

"We are going to see Borat," Asuna said.

"Oh, that's a really good movie. What about you Chamo?" Negi said.

"I have my errands…" Chamo said quietly.

"What kind of stuff?" Negi asked.

"Probably some perverted stuff. Geez Chamo, if I didn't know better, I would think that you were going to the girl's bath area and take pictures of girls," Asuna said.

"Now what ever gave you that idea Asuna?" Chamo said.

"Well, the camera, the small black clothes that thieves usually wear, and on the back of the shirt it says, "Girl's Gone Wild 2006," Asuna said.

"Hehehe…" Chamo said, and then he took his stuff and jumped out of the window.

After Chamo busted the coop, Negi, Asuna, and Konoka all did their daily routines. When Asuna and Konoka finished, they said good bye to Negi, and they left to the movie theaters. When Negi finished with his routine, he turned on the television. He saw that Barney was on, but he looked high. The children behind him were singing"

"I hate you, you hate me

Lets gang up and kill Barney

With a punch in the back and a knife to the head

Aren't you glad that Barney's dead?"

Negi watched as the kids were beating on Barney.

"Hehehe, kids these days," Negi said while he changed the channel to the news. He saw that James Blunt was singing a new version of his hit single, You're Beautiful:

"My life is brilliant

What? Was I too early?  
Oh, sorry  
Should I  
Do you wanna start over?  
Or keep going?  
OK.  
Now? Now?

My life is brilliant  
Your life's a joke  
You're just pathetic  
You're always broke

Your homemade Star Trek uniform  
Really ain't impressing me  
You're suffering from delusions of  
Adequacy

You're pitiful  
You're pitiful  
You're pitiful  
It's true

Never had a date  
That you couldn't inflate  
And you smell repulsive too  
What a bummer being you

Well you just can't dance  
And forget romance  
Everybody you know  
Still calls you "Fartypants"

But you'll always have a job  
Well, I mean  
As long as you still can work  
That Slurpee machine

You're pitiful  
You're pitiful  
You're pitiful  
It's true

You're half undressed  
Eating chips off your chest  
While you're playin' Halo 2  
Noone's classier than you

La la la la  
La la la la  
La la la la  
Loser

You're pitiful  
You're pitiful  
You're pitiful  
It's true

Your dog would much rather  
Play fetch by itself  
You still live with your mom  
And you're forty two

Guess you'll never grow a clue  
Well, it just sucks to be you."

"Damn, he's good," Negi said. He then turned off the television. He decided to head out and see what his students were doing. He wore a black leather jacket over a white shirt, jeans with a side belt, and VANS (off the wall). When he walked outside, he thought he would see how Akira was doing, so he headed toward the pool. When Negi finally got to the pool, he was dead tired. He had to dodge Ayaka and Kazumi on the way, but he managed to escape. Negi saw that Akira was doing a back stroke, so he went down to talk to her after she finished. Akira saw that Negi was coming towards her, so she went out of the pool and got her towel. Negi saw how sexy she looked, and you could tell by the expression on his face. The facial expression looked like a face a 5 year old would get while watching Charlie and The Chocolate Factory.

"Hi, Akira," Negi said.

"Oh, hi Negi," Akira said. "What are you doing here?"

"No reason really," Negi said.

Akira saw that Negi had some kind of problem. She said:  
"Negi, is something wrong?"

"Umm… well, is it all right for a person to date a person that there best friend likes?" Negi asked.

Akira thought it over.

"Well, no. But there probably is going to be a murder-suicide effect if that happens," she said calmly.

Negi looked very scared.

"Is that all you want to ask me?" Akira said.

"Yeah, bye," Negi said while walking away. Negi thought, "Okay, that's the last time I ask Akira for information on friendship."

Negi still had plenty of time before his date with Yue, so he thought he would get a small nap. He walked to a bench, layed on it, a fell asleep. A long while later, Negi was woken up by a little girl he didn't know, and she said:

"Mommy, look, it's a homeless boy."  
The little's girl mother took the little's girl hand and walked away. Negi then looked at his watch, and saw that it was 4:45, so he headed for the dorms. When he got to the dorms, he spotted Yue. She looked very nice with a blue shirt and a white skirt.

"Hello, Yue," Negi said.

"Hey, Negi," Yue said.

"So, let's go to the greatest place on EARTH… on this side of the world," Negi said while taking Yue's hand. Negi took Yue to wherever he was taking her without telling her where they were going. When they finally stopped, they had stopped in front of…

Starbucks. (Yeah, I know it's random, but I can't think straight right now)

When they entered, Negi and Yue saw a Sumo Wrestling team were drinking coffee. When Negi and Yue sat down, they heard the team making jokes about each others mothers.

"Yo mama's so big, when she went to the airport and said she wanted to fly they stamped Goodyear on her and sent her out to the runway."

"Yo mama's so fat and old that when God said "Let there be Light", he told her to move her fat ass out of the way."

"Yo mama's so old, I told her to act her age and the bitch died."

After the last joke was said, one of the guys got so pissed off that he ran toward the other guy and they started fighting. When Negi and Yue saw that they were in a danger zone, they left.

"Well, that was… interesting," Negi said.

"Yeah… Negi?" Yue said.

"Yes?" Negi said.

"Um, I should have told you this before, but my mother and father are in town right now," Yue said.

"Really? Maybe you should go see them?" Negi asked.

Yue paused a moment, took a deep breathe, and said:

"Yeah… but they said… that… that they want to meet you."

**Well, this chapter is different from the others because the next chapter is about Negi meeting Yue's parents. I was going to finish this like the others, but I have no idea what to write next on her. I only know that Yue's best friend is Nodoka, and she likes books, other than that, it's like a blank. So if you don't like this chapter, that's fine, but I will try to make the next chapter kick ass. So next chapter will be up soon, and it's called, "Meet the Ayase's."**


	9. Meet the Ayase's

**Hey, I know the last chapter wasn't that great, but it was because I had a big ass headache, so hopefully this chapter is much better. In this chapter, Negi will meet Yue's parents. I have no idea how her parents are, so I am going to make up some crap. Well, here's chapter 9.**

"WHAT! THEY WANT TO MEET ME!" Negi said.

Yue nodded her head. "Yes, they wanted to meet my new teacher."

Negi thought about it and thought that this would be the first time he would actually be meeting one of his student parents.

"Well, okay. Where are we going to meet your parents, Yue?" Negi asked.

"They are staying at the Hokaido Hotel, but they said that they will meet us at the Todai Tea Shop," Yue said.

"Oh, that's not very far from here. So let's get going," Negi said.

Negi and Yue headed for the tea shop. On the way there, Negi asked:

"So, is there anything that I should know about your parents before I meet them?"

Yue thought really hard about it. Then she finally said:

"Well, they like the musical, Westside Story, and tea."

"Oh," Negi said. He was kind of hoping for better information, but just thought that they would be like Yue. When they reached the tea shop, they entered. Upon entering, Negi saw a man and a woman sitting next to a table. The man looked about 40, had blue hair, wore glasses, and had a facial expression like Yue. The woman was also about 40, had blue hair, but she had a wide smile. When the man and woman saw Yue, they ran over and hugged her. The woman said:  
"Yue, you look very well."  
"Yes, you look like you have grown up quite a bit," the man said.

"Yeah," Yue said.

After Yue's parents finished hugging their daughter, they saw that behind her was the red-headed boy, Negi. Yue's mother ran over to Negi and started to hug him very tightly.

"Yue, is this cute little boy your boyfriend," Yue's mom said.

Yue's dad stepped forward and took off his belt and held it like he was going to whip Negi. Yue's dad said:

"So… you are dating my daughter? If you make her cry, you are going to wish that you were never born… which doesn't seem that long ago."

Negi looked very terrified. Even more when he saw Micheal Jackson after his OPERATION. Then Yue spoke up:

"Dad, stop it, he's not my boyfriend."  
"Oh, sorry about that" Yue's dad said while putting his belt back on. "I am just concerned about my daughters safety."  
"Uhh, that's all right," Negi said slightly less frightened.

"Well Yue, where is that new teacher you were talking about," Yue's dad said.

"Umm, that's him," Yue said while pointing at Negi.

Yue's mother and father both turned back around and stared at Negi for a while. After about a minute, Yue's mother started hugging Negi again, and said:  
"Wow, so your our daughters teacher. I knew you were going to be young, but not just-got-out-of-elementary-school young."

Yue's dad said: "So, you must be some sort of prodigy, right?"  
"Umm, not really," Negi confessed.

"What college did you graduate from?" Yue's dad asked.

Yue's mother interrupted and said:  
"Come on honey, we can talk to him in the car on the way to their dorms."  
All four of them exited the tea shop and got into a car. While in the car, Negi told Yue's mom and dad about his teacher credentials. Yue's father was driving pretty crazy.

"And so that's how I ended up teaching at Mahora, Mr. and Mrs. Ayase," Negi said.

"Oh, please, call me Rin, and call my husband Kazuki," Yue's mom said.

"Oh, okay… Rin and Kazuki," Negi said.

"Oh, do you know the musical, Westside Story?" Kazuki said.

"Yes," Negi said.

"Oh, will you please sing, I Feel Pretty with us," Rin said.

"Uhh…" Negi said. Negi saw that Yue was making a pointing at her father, and then she made a fist and started punching her other hand. Negi got the idea.

"Yeah, yeah, of course," Negi said.

"Okay, you lead Negi," Kazuki said.

"Okay," Negi said.

Then right at that second, Kazuki stepped on the brake hard. The car probably made a 15 foot skid mark.

"Okay, now… start," Kazuki said.

Negi starting singing:

"I feel pretty,  
Oh so pretty,  
I feel pretty and witty and gay,

And I pitty,  
Any girl who isnt me today,"

Then at the second, Yue's parents sang: "Lalalalalalalala."

Negi had a face of a guy thinking, "What the hell?" But then Yue's parents started staring at Negi again. Negi let out a groan, and then continued singing:

"I feel charming,  
Oh so charming,  
It's alarming how charming i feel,"

Then at that moment, another car passed by, and the driver of that car yelled:

"MOVE YOUR ASS DIP SHIT!"

Negi continued:

"And so pretty that I hardly believe I'm real,"

"Lalalalalalala," Yue's parents sang.

Then another driver yelled, "BURN IN HELL!"

The next part is all Negi, except for the part in parenthesis, those are sang by Yue's parents:

"See that pretty girl in that mirror there (what mirror where)  
Who can that attractive girl be (which one where hum)  
What a pretty face(Hum)  
What a pretty dress(Hum)  
What a pretty smile(Hum)  
What a pretty meeee(Hummm)

I feel stunning(feel stunning)  
And entrancing(and entrancing)

All singing: Feel like running and dancing for joy  
for I'm loved by a pretty wonderful boy!"

While Yue's parents and Negi were singing, Yue was just sitting there and actually smiling. Kazuki then started up the car again, and drove.

When they finally got to the dorms, Negi and Yue both stepped out to leave. When both were about to move away, Rin said:  
"Well, that was a good night. Take care, Yue. And of course you too Negi."  
"Yeah, and don't think of pulling a fast one on her," Kazuki said while taking out a shotgun from under his seat.

"DAD!" Yue said.

"I'm kidding. Just take care of my daughter, okay Negi," Kazuki said, but he still wasn't putting down his gun.

"Yeah," Negi said frightened.

"Well, bye," Rin said.

"See ya," Kazuki said and then he sped off.

Negi and Yue both went into the dorms. Negi followed Yue to her door.

"Umm… thanks for tonight," Yue said.

"Don't mention it, as a teacher, I should talk to my students parents," Negi said.

"No… I mean the date," Yue said blushing.

"Oh… yeah, it was fun, even though it was short," Negi said.

At that moment, Yue kissed Negi on the lips. When she finished, she rushed inside. Negi was still standing there kind of shocked. Then he walked to his dorm room. When he opened the door, he saw every one was already fast asleep. When he looked around, he saw a note on the desk. When he opened it up, he noticed it was to him. The note was from Yue's parents, and it said:  
"Dear Negi,

Thank you for taking care of our daughter. I hope that she finds a boy like you someday.

From: Rin and Kazuki

Negi thought that was very kind. When he turned the letter over, there was some more writing. It said:

P.S.:

If you break my daughter's heart, I will break your legs.

Negi began to feel a little sick, so he hid the note, got dressed, and fell asleep. When he woke up, he saw that every one had already left the room, so Negi did his normal morning routine. When he was done, he watched some television. He saw that the news was on:

Tom Tucker: A bit of breaking news. A local family is forced out of their home by ghosts. Who are they gonna call?  
Diane Simmons (sighs): Ghostbusters, Tom.  
Tom Tucker: No, Diane. Their insurance company. That's just stupid what you said.

Negi changed the channel, and Family Guy was on:

Peter: Hey hey I got an idea. Lets play "I Never." You got to drink if you did the thing that the person says they never did.  
Cleveland: Oh I got one, I never slept with a women with the lights on.  
(They all drink.)  
Joe: I'll go next, uh I never had sex with Cleveland's wife.  
(Quagmire and Cleveland drink.)  
Peter: alright lets see uh, I never did a chick in a Logan airport bathroom.  
(Only Quagmire drinks.)  
About 33 drinks later  
Peter: God lets see what else is there um...I never gave a reach-around to a spider monkey while reciting the Pledge of Allegiance.  
Quagmire: Oh God.  
(Quagmire takes a drink.)  
Joe: I uh I never picked up an illegal alien at Home Depot to take home a choke me while I touch myself.  
Quagmire: Oh come on!  
(Quagmire drinks again.)  
Peter: I never did the same thing except with someone from Joann Fabrics.  
Quagmire: Oh God this is ridiculous. You guys suck! (Drinks more and passes out.)

After Negi finished watching, he left the dorms. When he was outside, Chamo came out of nowhere and said:

"Aniki, Saw III is out," Chamo said.

Yeah, but none of us are old enough to get the tickets.

"I know, that's why I brought these," Chamo said while bringing out a jar of what looked like candy.

"Chamo! I can't take drugs at a time like this," Negi said.

"Aniki, they aren't drugs… this time. These are special aging pills. This color makes you older, and this one makes you younger. So you will be old enough to get the tickets if you take an aging one," Chamo said.

"I don't know," Negi said.

"Come on Aniki, Saw III. You know you liked the Saw II," Chamo said.

Negi thought about it, and finally said, "Fine."

Negi went into a clothing store to get ready for aging. When he picked out his clothes for when he gets older, he finally took the aging pill. In a few seconds, he changed from one of those little cute 10-year-olds to one of those handsome 15-year-olds. When Negi finished aging and dressing, he left the store to get the tickets. But on the way out of the store, he bumped into Student #5, Ako Izumi, who was also accompanied by Misa, Madoka, and Sakurako. Ako tripped onto the floor. When she did, Negi bent down to help her up, and he said:  
"Are you alright?" Negi said.

When Ako looked up at Negi's kind eyes, she said:

"Will you go out with me?"

**Well, that's chapter 9. Hope you liked it. Review and other crap like that. By the way, Westside Story isn't that bad. Anyways, chapter 10 will be up soon, see ya.**


	10. Ako Taco

**Sorry it took so long to type this one, but I was busy with stuff. But hey, this is chapter 10, and it's longer than usual. Amazing though, that I got to the two digits. Well, I am so tired right now, so forgive me if this chapter isn't that great. Well, here it is.**

Negi saw the look of lust in Ako's eyes. Negi took Ako's hand and helped her up.

"Umm... well, we don't really know each other," Negi lied.

"Oh, but we could," Ako said quickly. "My name is Ako Izumi, 14 years old, and I play the bass guitar."

Negi looked at Ako and thought that she must be pretty nervous, which mean that she really wanted to go out with him. So Negi finally said:

"Okay, how's tomorrow at 6:00 pm?" Negi asked.

Ako looked really surprised by the response from Negi. She was so happy that she literally started jumping onto Negi and thanking him. When Ako noticed that the cheerleaders were watching her acting kind of childish, she stopped and said:  
"So, what's your name?" Ako asked.

"Ne-," Negi was about to say, but thought it better to change his name. "Umm… my name… is Nagi."  
"That's a nice name," Ako commented. "It sounds a lot like my young teachers name, Negi."

Negi started to panic a little.

"Umm, yeah. He's my cousin," Negi said.

"Oh really. That's nice," Ako said.

"So, how about we both meet here tomorrow?" Negi asked.

"That will be good," Ako said. "Well, see you tomorrow."

Then Ako left with the cheerleaders. The cheerleaders were giving advice to Ako while they were leaving. Then when the girls were out of sight, Chamo came out of hiding and said:  
"Good job Aniki, you have a date for tomorrow. And here I thought that you were gonna go through 2 days without a date," Chamo said.

"Yeah. Well, looks like I'm going to be 15 years old again tomorrow," Negi said.

"Yeah, but on the bright side, your body hit puberty. So now you can finish the job with your date," Chamo said slyly.

"Hehehe, no," Negi said. "Well, I guess I better some more clothes for tomorrow."  
So he went back into the clothing store and bought some more clothes for his date. After he finished buying his clothes, Chamo made another suggestion:  
"Hey Aniki, let's go get you an diamond earring."  
"What! Why?" Negi asked.

"They look so cool. Anyway, you need some bling," Chamo said.

Negi protested against it, but Chamo won the argument. Negi went over to a piercing place and got his ear pierced by some guy who looked like he fell into a tub of earrings. After he got his piercing, he went back to the dorms. When he entered his room, he was still 15, so when he went in, Asuna thought he was a stranger and hit him with her harisen and said:  
"Konoka, look, I caught a pervert."  
When Konoka saw what happened, she went up to Negi and said:  
"Umm, who are you and what are you doing here?"  
Chamo got out of Negi's pocket and said:  
"Whoa, calm down Asuna, this isn't a tall, sick, digusting, perverted-"  
"Okay, Chamo. She gets it. Asuna, it's me, Negi," Negi said cutting off Chamo.

Asuna and Konoka both looked at Negi's face for a second, then their eyes looked down to his body. They stared for a few minutes until Asuna said:  
"Umm, are you really Negi?"  
She and Konoka were now looking at his ding-dong.

"Yeah," Negi said.

Then out of nowhere, Setsuna walked in. When she saw Negi, she said:  
"AHHHH! OJOU-SAMA, WATCH OUT, PERVERT!" Setsuna yelled while drawing getting ready to hit Negi in the face with the hilt of her sword.

"Oh, crap," Negi said.

After he got hit in the face, Konoka explained to Setsuna that that was Negi. And after Setsuna finally believed, Chamo explained to Asuna, Konoka, and Setsuna about the aging pills and Negi's date with Ako. When Chamo finished, there was a pause. After a minute passed, Konoka said:  
"Negi, after you date Ako, will you date me?" Konoka asked.

Negi was surprised by what she said. He thought about it, and thought that Konoka was one of his only students who wasn't crazy.

"Okay, but it has to be after my date with Ako," Negi said.

"Cool, what about the day after tomorrow?" Konoka asked.

"Yeah, that will be fine," Negi said.

Negi saw that Setsuna had been staring at him the whole time in awe. Then out of nowhere, Setsuna then said:  
"Negi, will you go out with me too?"

Negi thought that she was really high, because he didn't think that Setsuna would ever go out with him. But still, Negi didn't want to disappoint, so he said:  
"Yeah, how about the day after after tomorrow?"

"That will be fine," Setsuna said, than she left with a sort of giddy walk.

After all had been said and done, Negi decided to go to sleep. So he took an un-aging pill, and went to sleep. About 12 hours later, Negi woke up and thought about how his day was going to be like. After he pondered for a minute, he started his morning routine, but this time as a 15 year old. When Negi finished eating breakfast and eating, he decided to watch some television. He was flipping through the channels and saw a very weird movie on. It was about a young boy with a scar on his forehead who lived with his aunt, uncle, and cousin who found out he was a wizard, and that he was going to go to a school for witchcraft and wizardry.

"Hehehe, who the hell made that story up," Negi thought while laughing.

After a while had passed and seeing that the movie was just one of 7, he left his dorm. It was noon when he went outside, but it was much warmer than usual since Negi was closer to the sun because of his height. He decided he would wander around and see everyone's reaction when they saw that a new guy was around. Negi first decided to pass by the gym. When he got their, he saw Yuna, Makie, and Akira. He went to them and asked:  
"Would you happen to know what time it?"  
All three girls looked up at him, and all three became speechless. After about a minute of them just staring at him, Yuna finally gained her sense back and said:  
"Umm, it's almost 1."  
Negi said, "Thanks." And then he walked away. When he was walking away, she overheard Akira saying:

"I feel like I know him from somewhere."  
Makie said, "Yeah. Doesn't he play that European wizard in that one movie we watched earlier."  
Negi almost tripped up because of Makie's comment, but was able to keep his balance. Negi then thought he would go see how the library crew were doing. When he entered Library Island, he saw Nodoka, Yue, and Haruna. When he walked up to them, Nodoka was a surprised, Haruna was ogling at him, and Yue… well she was the same. Haruna was the first to speak:  
"Hey big boy, why don't we go downtown?"  
After Negi heard that comment, he just walked away, very quickly.

After Negi left, Nodoka said:  
"Hmm, I think I've seen him before because I wasn't afraid of him."  
All Yue said was: "Huh, let's go get some tomato juice."  
After Negi was tired from walking quickly, he thought he would relax with some of Satsuki Yotsuba's food. He walked over to where she worked, and saw that she was accompanied by Chao. When he went up to order, he said:  
"Can I get some udon?"  
"Sure, coming right up," Satsuki said.

While Negi was eating his food, he talked to Satsuki and Chao. Satsuki said:  
"Wow, so you're Negi's cousin. That's cool."  
"Yeah. So do you have a job?" Chao asked.

Negi thought, and said, "Yeah, I am part of a rock band."  
"Really?" said a voice behind Negi.

When Negi looked behind him, he saw Ako dressed up nicely in a mini skirt and a pink t-shirt.

"Wow, I didn't know you were part of a band. So am I," Ako said.

Negi thought, "Damn, I'm in deep shit now."

Negi said, "Yeah… what do you play?"  
"I play the bass," Ako said. "Actually, I am playing later tonight, so I was looking for you to ask you if you wanted to come watch after our date."

"Sure," Negi said.

"So, when am I going to here you and you're band?" Ako asked.

Negi started to panic a little, but said: "Umm, were not that good."

"That's all right. Oh, you can play a song after my band plays tonight," Ako suggested. "So make sure you get your band ready."

Before Negi say anything, she was out of sight. Negi thought: "Oh man, even Harry Potter didn't have to deal with this crap."  
Negi left to go to his dorms and plan what he was going to do. When he got to his dorm, he lied down and thought. After about 5 minutes, he was hit with an idea. Negi thought:  
"Well, I only have to play one song, so that shouldn't be too hard. I better call 2 more people for the band."  
Negi called the two other people and told them to hurry to the World Tree. When Negi got to the World Tree, there he saw his two bandmates, Kotaro Inugami and Chamo.

"What the hell Negi, that must have been one hell of a growths spurt," Kotaro said.

Chamo explained the aging pills to him.

"Oh, cool. Well Negi, what's up?" Kotaro said. "Do you want to fight?"  
Negi told Kotaro and Chamo that they had to be part of his band. After he finished explaining, Kotaro said:  
"Sure, but what's with the rat? He sure can't do anything."  
Chamo became pissed, "Hey, I play a mean bass."  
"Well, I was going to use magic to make Chamo human for one day. It can only last a 12 hours because I'm not old enough to make it any longer," Negi said.

"Yeah, I'm going to be human. Now I can flirt with all the ladies," Chamo said.

"Hahaha, like you could get any," Kotaro said.

When Negi told them to both shut the hell up, he used magic to make Chamo human. Chamo turned into a 16 year old. Chamo was almost 6 feet tall, had short, spiky white hair, and blue eyes.

"Cool, I look like young Bruce Sprinsteen," Chamo said.

Then Negi handed an aging pill to Kotaro. When he took it, he became the same age, but a bit taller than Negi.

"Cool, so this is how Yao Ming feels," Kotaro said.

"Well, now that we finished that, you two have to address me as Nagi. Kotaro, your alias will be Jet. And Chamo, you will be Michael Jackson," Negi said.

"WHAT! HAILS NAW! I AIN"T GONNA BE THAT FAGGOT!" Chamo yelled.

"Fine, then you're Omach," Negi said.

"How the hell did you get that name?" Chamo asked.

"It's an acronym of your name," Negi said.

"Nice," Chamo said.

"Well, we better get started," Negi said.

Negi, Kotaro, and Chamo went to go create some music and practice it. It took a few hours, but they finally finished just in time for Negi's date. After Negi told them where to meet him after his date, he left. Negi met Ako at the clothing store. He saw that she was wearing something different from earlier. She was wearing heels, a nice blue mini skirt, and a very small shirt.

"Hi, Nagi," Ako yelled.

"Hey, Ako," Negi replied. "So where should we go?"  
"We should go see Happy Feet?" Ako said.

"Sure," Negi said.

When they were walking to the movie theaters, Negi saw out of the corner of his eye that the cheerleaders were following them like muscles on Arnold Schwarzennegger. When they were almost their, Negi also saw a contest for best couples.  
"Hey, we should join that," Negi said.

"What? Us?" Ako said surprised.

"Yeah, let's go," Negi said while taking Ako's hand and bringing her along. When they signed up for the contest, they had to dress up. Ako dressed in a wedding dress, and Negi in a tux. When they went for evaluation, a large number of cheers came. But when the winners were announced, they got second place. First place was a couple of 6 year olds.

"Well, we did really well," Negi said.

"Yeah," Ako said smiling.

"Well, looks like we missed the movie. Let's get some dinner," Negi said.

They both decided to go to a noodle house. They talked a lot when they were eating. After they finished eating, Ako said:  
"Well, it's time for us to go to the stage."  
They both headed for the stage where they were going to play. When Ako left to get ready, Kotaro and Chamo showed up.

"Damn Negi, I got hit in the face by every girl I met," Chamo said.

"It could have been the fact that you were drooling on them," Kotaro said.

A minute later, the band came onto stage. Ako looked stunning in black boots, black skirt, and a black shirt. When the band started playing, the people started react. They were loving the songs. After an hour had passed, and Ako's band was done, Ako took the microphone and said:  
"Don't leave yet people, another band will be out in a few minutes."  
Negi, Kotaro, and Chamo went into the back and got changed into different clothes. Negi wore Vans, jeans, a black shirt, and a chain. Kotaro wore a black spiked collar, black shirt, jeans, and Converse. Chamo wore a black shirt, jeans, Nike's, and a black wristband on his left hand. When they went onto stage every one cheered. Negi could see Ako in the front looking up at him. Negi picked a guitar, Chamo a bass, and Kotaro went to the drum set. Then Negi said:  
"This song's called ANIMALS."  
Then Negi took a deep breathe and started playing:  
"I'm driving black on black   
Just got my license back  
I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track  
I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride  
Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight  
I'm driving past your house while you were sneaking out   
I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run  
Your mom don't know that you were missing  
She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been kissing  
Screamin'

CHORUS   
No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple animals

So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Check out the trouble we're in

You're beside me on the seat  
Got your hand between my knees  
And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze  
It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear  
But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gear  
By now, no doubt that we were heading south  
I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth  
'Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch  
It felt so good I almost drove INTO the ditch  
I'm screamin'

CHORUS  
No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows   
We're just a couple animals

So come on baby, get in   
Get in, just get in  
Look at the trouble we're in

We were parked out by the tracks  
We're sitting in the back  
And we just started getting busy  
When she whispered "what was that?"  
The wind, I think 'cause no one else knows where we are  
And that was when she started screamin'  
"That's my dad outside the car!"  
Oh please, the keys, they're not in the ignition  
Must have wound up on the floor while  
we were switching our positions  
I guess they knew that she was missing   
As I tried to tell her dad it was her mouth that I was kissing   
Screamin'

CHORUS

So come on baby, get in  
We're just a couple animals  
Get in, just get in  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Check out the trouble we're in  
We're just a couple animals  
Get in, just get in."  
When they finished everyone did their final cheers. Then Negi, Kotaro, and Chamo left the stage relieved that they were done. Negi tossed Kotaro an un-aging pill before he left. When Negi went outside, he saw Ako. She said:  
"Nagi, that was great."  
"Yeah, so were you," Negi said.

Ako looked in Negi's eyes and kissed him for almost ten minutes. Negi could here the cheerleaders making animal noises in the back. After Negi and Ako were done, Ako said:  
"Will I ever see you again?"  
"I'm sure you will," Negi said.

"Umm, well. Can I get your e-mail?" Ako asked.

"Sure," Negi said. He gave it to her and she said:  
"Thank you for tonight." Then she left. Negi just stood their happy. He walked back to his dorms and saw that no one was their yet. He took an un-aging pill and dressed up in his pajamas. When Negi lied down he thought:  
"Huh, now the date with Konoka's next."  
**Well, that's chapter 10. Hope it was averagely good at least. I would have made it more detailed, but I'm not good in English. I'm only in AP English. Well, the song that's used is ANIMALS, by NICKELBACK. Review, and chapter 11 will be up soon.**


	11. Cute Konoka

**Hey, this is chapter 11. I just wanted to your opinion on something. I have an idea for a fanfic, but I don't know if it's good or not, so please give me your opinion on the review thing. What if Ayaka's and Asuna's positions were switched when Negi came? I mean Ayaka will be the rich kid, and Asuna will still be her, but Negi meets Ayaka first and stays in her dorm. Review and tell me if I should make one like that. Well, enough of that crap, time for chapter 11.**

When Negi woke up, he felt something next to him. He thought he had sleepwalked right into Asuna's bed, so he started to panic, but when he looked next to him, it was Konoka. He accidently sleepwalked into Konoka's bed for some reason. Negi thought, "What the hell, this seems like some shit Setsuna would do?" But when he started looked at Konoka's beautiful sleeping face, all of Negi's fears went away.

"What the fu--?" yelled Asuna.

Asuna had woken up and saw that Negi was in bed with Konoka. Chamo then woke up by all the noise. When Chamo saw where Negi was, Chamo said:

"Way to go Aniki. How was it?"

Negi started to panic.

"No, it's not like that. For some reason I sleepwalked here instead of Asuna's bed," Negi said.

"WHAT!? SO YOU WANTED TO SLEEP WITH ME, HUH!?" Asuna yelled.

Konoka finally woke up thanks to Asuna.

"What's going on?" Konoka said sleepily.

Konoka stared next to her and saw that Negi was also in her bed. Her eyes grew wide because it was so surprising.

"Was I so drunk yesterday that I SLEPT with Negi?" Konoka said.

"No, it's not like that, Konoka." Negi said.

"Well, if it was with you Negi, then that is fine." Konoka said while blushing.

At that moment, Setsuna walked into their dorm. Setsuna saw Konoka in bed with Negi.

"Ojou-sama, you got some explaining to do?" Setsuna yelled.

"Wahhhh," Konoka let out like Lucy from I Love Lucy. (I was bored so I saw a rerun on tv)

Negi explained what happened to them all and told them that it was a big mistake.

"Oh, I thought I was a woman," Konoka joked. "Well, remember Negi, we have a date."

"Yeah, when should we have it?" Negi asked.

"Starting right now. We should take a shower together," Konoka said.

"WHATTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Negi yelled so loudly that even Bill Clinton could have heard it.

"I'm kidding," Konoka said.

"Well, since you two should be alone, I am going to buy some breakfast. Let's go, Setsuna. You too, Chamo." Asuna said.

Asuna got dressed and left with Setsuna and Chamo to go to Japanese I-HOP. After they left, Negi said:  
"Well, we better get dressed."  
"Yup," Konoka said cutely.

Konoka went into the bathroom, while Negi stayed in the living room to change. Negi first took a aging pill. He turned back into the 15 year old. Negi finished dressing quickly in black boots, black pants, white shirt, and he wore a long black coat. After he finished dressing, he heard Konoka said:  
"Negi, can you help me?"  
Negi thought, "I hope it's nothing sexual."  
When Negi walked to the bathroom, Konoka opened the door. Negi was amazed at how good Konoka looked. She wore a striped mini-skirt, pink high top Converse, and one of those sexy shirts with the strings on the back.

"Umm, Negi, can you tie the strings on the back of my shirt?" Konoka asked.

Negi started to become really hot, and said:  
"Oh, okay."  
Negi went behind Konoka and saw what strings he had to tie. When Negi took his hands to tie her strings, Konoka felt Negi's warm hand, and she was all like:

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! THAT FEELS SO GOOD, NEGI!"

Negi started to become afraid that someone passing by heard her yell that out.

"Settle down, Konoka. People are going to think I'm doing something bad to you," Negi said.

"Oh, hehehe, sorry," Konoka said.

After Negi finished tying Konoka's strings, he said:  
"Well, should we get some breakfast?"  
"Yeah. We should go to Satsuki's food cart. They got some good stuff," Konoka said.

Negi and Konoka both walked out of their dorm room at the same time. When they did, for some reason, Evangeline was their and saw them. Evangeline's eyes grew wider. Nest thing you know it, Evangeline is jumping on Negi's back and attacking him.

"Nagi, where the hell have you been?" Evangeline said.  
Negi started laughing a little.

"Evangeline, it's me, Negi. Now will you stop trying to break my ribs," Negi said.

Evangeline got off of Negi's back and stared at his face. She became surprised that it really was Negi.

"Damn, Negi. Did you hit puberty already?" Evangeline said.

"No, I took some aging pills so I could get tickets to SAW III, but Ako saw me, so I went on a date with her. But Konoka and Setsuna also asked me, so here I am," Negi said plainly.

Evangeline was staring at Negi during his whole explanation. Then she said:  
"Then you won't mind going out with me too then, right?" she said.

Negi's mouth opened widely, and he said:  
"WHAT!"

"Well, you do owe me for that time I saved you from that giant ice turtle." she said.

Negi thought about it.

"Okay then. But it has to be after the date with Konoka and Setsuna," Negi said.

"Okay, good," Evangeline said. Then she walked away with a sort of skip.

This time Negi accepted a date because he didn't want his ass kicked.

"Well, that was weird. Well, let's go Konoka," Negi said.

Both of them went to the food cart. When they got their, lots of people were staring at them. Then they heard Ku Fei say:  
"Who that hunk with Konoka?"

"Oh, this is Nagi, Negi's cousin," Konoka said.

"Wow, that a whole lot of man," Ku Fei said.

Negi and Konoka walked up to the counter and ordered some food. When they finished eating their food, Negi said:  
"So… where do you want to go today, Konoka?"  
Konoka started to think a while. Then she said:  
"Let's just walk around downtown for a while," Konoka said.

They both walked to downtown. When they got their, they went window shopping and had a parfait. When they finished eating, Konoka saw a fortune teller, so she said:  
"Negi, let's get our fortunes."  
"Okay," Negi responded.

They walked up to an old ass man with a crystal ball. The man said:  
"Let me guess, you want your fortunes."  
Konoka said, "Wow, you really can tell the future."  
Negi thought, "Are you crazy?"  
The man looked at both Negi and Konoka and said:  
"Your fortune is… Absence is to love what wind is to fire. It extinguishes the small, it enkindles the great."  
"Wow," Konoka said.  
"Hey, old man river, I could have gotten that fortune from a fortune cookie," Negi said.

Negi and Konoka walked away very fast because it looked like old man river was about to get up. But before they left, Negi said:  
"Hey, don't break a hip."  
Negi and Konoka laughed for a while. Then they decided to get some lunch at a noodle house. So they walked to a noodle house and ordered their food. When they were eating, Negi stared at Konoka while she was eating. Negi was thinking, "Wow, she's really cute when eating noodles." Konoka then got some soup on her cheek, so Negi got a napkin and wiped it off for her. Then Konoka looked at Negi and smiled.

"Thanks," she said.

After they were done eating, they thought it would be fun to finally see SAW III. When they went into the movie theaters, they sat near the front. Around the middle, Konoka started to become very scared, so she was holding onto Negi for almost the whole movie. When they left the theater, Negi said:  
"Wow, that was great."  
Konoka was still frightened. She said:

"That was really scary."  
"That's all right. Things you are afraid of just show that you are a kind person," Negi said.

Konoka smiled. They both headed down to the ice skating rink. When they both put on their skates, they went onto the ice. Negi was not very good with skates, but Konoka was like a pro. She tried to teach Negi how to balance, but when Negi lost it, he fell on top of Konoka.  
"Sorry about that," Negi said.

"It's all right. You were getting better," Konoka said.

Both looked at each other, and their eyes connected. So they were staring at each other for a minute until some little kid said:  
"Get a room."

Both of them got up blushing. When they left the ice skating rink, they went to get some sushi. Some delicious sushi only found in the best parts of the world. After eating their dinner, they decided to go to the World Tree. When they got their, Konoka said:  
"Wow, the stars are so pretty here."  
Negi looked at Konoka and said, "But not as pretty as you."  
Konoka started blushing. Both stared at each other, than their heads started to come closer to each other. They eventually came close enough to kiss each other. They were kissing like those two people from TITANIC. After they finished their kiss, Negi said:  
"Wow."  
Konoka said, "Wow."  
Negi said, "Wow."  
Konoka said, "Wow."  
They kept on going like that until the same kid from the skating rink said: "Get a room." Both of them blushed again. They both headed toward to their dorms. When they reached the door to their room, Konoka said:  
"I had fun Negi."  
"Yeah, it was," Negi said.

"Well, bye," Konoka said. She opened the door, went inside, and closed the door.

Negi was about to leave, but then he thought:  
"WAIT! I LIVE HERE TOO!"

When he went in, he was blushing of stupidity. He saw that Konoka was already fast asleep. So were Asuna and Chamo. He took the un-aging pill, put on his pajamas, and went to bed. While lying in bed, he thought:  
"Man, a date with Setsuna is going to be tiring."  
**Well, that's chapter 11. Man, I am so tired because of school and crap. Well, that's life. Chapter 12 will be up soon. Please review. **


	12. Sweet Setsuna?

**Hey, this is chapter 12. So, please review and tell me how you still like this fic. And please, don't mind random parts because I usually type up things that happen to me on that day and start writing it into the fic. So, here's chapter 12.**

Negi woke up still feeling the good of his date with Konoka the other night, but now it's time to get ready, for SETSUNA! Negi looked around the room and noticed that no one was there. When he got up, he spotted a note that Asuna wrote in English:  
"neGi, I gO WiTH cONoKa And kAMo To hElP OUt dE LIbeRry eXplOrATiOn gRoOP, c YA lATeR.

FRoM: aSunA"

Negi thought, "Damn, and I thought studying was supposed to make you smarter."

After Negi had finished deciphering the note from Asuna, which looked like hieroglyphics, he began his morning routine. He knew Setsuna would come any time, so he started quickly. Negi first ate some breakfast. He had some miso soup and rice (very good breakfast, had it this morning), and then he started to watch some television. He saw that some big news was on the television. The reporter was talking about the accident:  
"Today, we are now in the presence of a maniac. A crazy girl named Asuna Kagurazaka, overcame all odds and stopped the Kool-Aid man from robbing a liquor store."  
You see a clip of Asuna beating the crap out a fat man wearing a red sweater. And in the background, you hear kids yelling:  
"KOOOL-AIIIIDDDDD!!!!!!!"

After Negi finished watching the news, he took his aging pill and turned into the 15 year old. He dressed up in VANS shoes, a t-shirt, and jeans. Negi first put on his shirt, for some reason, than right when he was pulling his pants up, the door suddenly opened, and Setsuna walked in. Right when she came in, she saw that Negi half-naked. Her jaw dropped and she started staring at him like Michael Jackson looking at Macaulay Culkin. When Negi finished zipping up his pants, that's when Setsuna finally said:  
"Oh, I'm so sorry Negi. I didn't mean to walk in on you changing."  
Negi thought, "Yet you watched for the whole 15 seconds."  
"It's all right. We should get going," Negi said.

Negi noticed that Setsuna was wearing VANS, red miniskirt, and a white t-shirt, but she didn't have her sword with her.

Negi thought, "Wow, very plain, but very sexy."

"Okay, where do you want to go?" Setsuna asked.

"Umm, how about we go see the swords museum?" Negi said.

"That would be good," Setsuna said with a smile on her face.

Negi thought, "Wow, she looks amazing when she smiles."

"Okay Negi, let's go," Negi said.

Negi and Setsuna went outside of the dorms and started walking to the museum which was about 3 miles away. On the way there, they saw lots of other students from 3-A. Haruna walked to them and said:  
"Hey, Setsuna, who's this?"

"Oh, um this is Nagi, Negi's cousin," Setsuna replied.

"Really. Wow, Setsuna, you really know how to pick men," Haruna whispered to Setsuna. "Did you two boom-boom?"

"What?" Setsuna said.

"You know. Getting it on, getting some action, tube steak boogie, or DNA transfer, whichever way you say it, the actions the same," Haruna said.

"WHAT!!!!!!!" Setsuna yelled. "Of course not."  
Haruna just gave her a smirk and said:  
"Okay then, but remember, that's a whole lot of man."  
"Wait a fu—in minute! Aren't you supposed to be with Nodoka and Yue?" Setsuna asked.

Haruna just started thinking for a minute and said:  
"Oh yeah. Thanks for reminding me, bye."

After Haruna left, Negi and Setsuna headed to the museum. When they got their, they went inside and started checking out the swords. One of the swords their belonged to a man named, "Johnny Depp."

"Wow, I know this guy from somewhere," Setsuna said.  
"Yeah. I think that I saw him in some American pirate movie with some wanna be pretty boy named Orlando Bloom," Negi said.

Setsuna started staring at Negi and thought that he looked really tough, but in a nice way. Negi saw that Setsuna was looking at him, so he said:  
"Is something wrong?"

"No… well we should get going. I'm kind of getting hungry," Setsuna said.

"Okay, let's go get some food from that tea shop that's half a mile away from here," Negi said.

Negi and Setsuna walked outside of the museum, and right when they exited it, the whole museum caved in. Negi and Setsuna had a really big look of shock on their faces. Then Negi said:

"Wow, that was close."  
"Yeah, I wonder what caused it?" Sestuna said.

Then at that moment, you see that Makie was coming out of the destroyed building, but she was not hurt, and she said:

"Wow, I didn't that fireworks could do that."  
After Negi and Setsuna saw her, they ran for it because they didn't want to feel the wrath of Makie. When they finally stopped running, they ended up at the tea shop. Both of them walked in and went to the counter. There they bought some tea and biscuits. Before they sat down to eat, Negi pulled out the chair for Setsuna to sit on. When he did that, Setsuna started to blush, a lot. Then when they sat down, they started eating and talked about the Kool-Aid man. Negi said:  
"Yeah, I have lots of dreams about that guy. Like last night I dreamt that the Kool-Aid guy just broke through the wall into the dorm room I was in. And I was like, 'Hey, you better fix that wall before Asuna comes back.' All he said was, 'Oh yeah!' And I said, 'Oh no. Oh no you glass bastard. You better fix the wall you fruit punch beverage.'"

Sestuna was just staring at Negi the whole time he was telling his story. Negi started to get a little uncomfortable, so he said:  
"Umm, lets go to the martial arts tournament and see how the fighters are doing."  
Both exited the tea shop and headed for the martial arts tournament. When they got their, they saw a few men being thrown into the air. When they saw who was doing it, it was none other then Ku Fei. Ku Fei noticed Setsuna, so she went to her and said:  
"Ni hao. What you doing here? And is this Nagi that I hear of?" Ku Fei asked.

"Yeah," Setsuna responded.  
"Wow, he look so much like Negi, but taller," Ku Fei said.

Ku Fei then started to punch to punch Negi, but Negi easily dodged it. It seems that Negi growing up made his speed even faster. Setsuna looked with a look of amazement and awe.

"Wow, he good," Ku Fei said. "Well, I go kick ass, bye."

"Well, I guess there's no point watching the tournament since we already know Ku Fei's gonna beat everyone, so lets go see how the Library Group is doing," Negi said.

Setsuna agreed, and then both headed of toward the giant library. When they arrived their, they could here Asuna yelling:  
"But I thought that Gandhi was a fictional super hero with x-ray vision?"

Chamo responded by saying, "Bitch, are you retarded."  
Next thing you know it, Asuna is choking Chamo. When Asuna, Chamo, Konoka, Nodoka, Yue, and Haruna saw Negi and Setsuna, they said:  
"What are you guys doing here?"

"Well, we just wanted to know if you guys needed any help," Negi said.

"Yeah, and since Asuna doesn't know the difference between Gandhi and Superman, I guess it was good timing," Setsuna said.

Nodoka said, "Oh, Negi's cousin. Hello, we are sorting books by fiction and non-fiction, so you two can help us."

Negi and Setsuna helped out with the sorting, which took a few hours to do because Asuna kept on messing up the sorting. She thought that Cher and Sunny was about the weather. At the end of the sorting, Setsuna was walking toward the last book, which was near the end of the room. When she got over there, she tripped over a box and was about to fall off the banisters, but Negi ran over and caught her before she fall. When Negi helped her up, he saw that for once, Setsuna had a look of sadness in her eyes, so to make her feel better, he hugged her. After he released her, Setsuna was smiling.

"I knew it," Haruna yelled. "You guys have done it before."  
Negi and Setsuna both yelled in protest. After about 5 minutes of yelling, Negi and Setsuna left the library. When they got outside, Setsuna let out a big yawn.

"Looks like you're tired," Negi said. "Come on, I'll walk you to your dorm."  
Both of them headed towards the dorms. It was actually pretty late. When they reached Setsuna's door, she said:  
"I had fun."

"Me too, lets do it again some-" Negi was about to finish, but Setsuna brought Negi's face towards hers, and she gave him a big wet one which lasted literally 3 minutes. When Setsuna pulled off, she said:  
"See you tomorrow, Negi," Setsuna said while rushing into her room.

Right after Negi saw her go in, he started to feel butterflies in his stomach, but he just shook it off and headed for his dorm. When he got inside, he took his un-aging pill and dressed in his pajamas. He saw that no one but him was there. When he lied down, he was thinking, "Man, that was fun. Now I feel like I'm forgetting something."  
Negi eyes were just about closed until his eyes opened wide opened like an owls, and he yelled:  
"OH MAN, MY DATE WITH EVANGELINE IS TOMORROW!"

**I know this chapter isn't very good, but I just felt like typing this right before Thanksgiving, so I had to rush a lot. But next chapter will probably be better. Review, and chapter 13 will be put on after Thanksgiving.**


	13. Evil Evangeline?

**Hey, this is chapter 13. Sorry it took so long to type this, but I have been with sending in college applications. This chapter will be about Evangeline, possibly my most favorite character. She's so cool because she's like one of those dark kind of girls, but in a funny way, lol. Well, here it is.**

When Negi woke up the next morning, he felt really scared because he had a dream of Evangeline pulling a knife on him when they passing through a dark alley.

Negi thought, "I hope this dream doesn't mean anything."  
When Negi got out of bed, he saw that Asuna, Konoka, and Chamo were all asleep, so he thought that he would get an early start. So he took an aging pill and turned into the 15 year old that almost all of the girls loved. He dressed in some clothes that he thought that Evangeline would like. He wore black boots, black jeans, a black shirt under a long black coat, and black sunglasses. After Negi finished dressing, Asuna woke up at that moment and stared at Negi with a morning face. When Asuna saw Negi, she screamed:

"NOOOOO!!!!!!!! I'M STILL IN THE MATRIX!!!!!!!!!!"

Asuna's terrified scream woke up Chamo and Konoka.

Konoka said: "Damn Asuna, you yelled like you were getting molested or something."  
"Yeah ane-san, you gotta lay off the crack… the crackers, I mean," Chamo said.

After Asuna finished finished hitting Chamo, Negi had already finished the eggs Konoka made for him. After he finished eating, Chamo was smoking a cigerette and he said:

"Hey aniki, who do you have a date with again?"  
"Umm… Evangeline," Negi said.

Chamo looked like he was about to have a heart attack. Chamo almost swallowed his cigarette.

"WHAT! Are you crazy? Evangline makes Dracula look like one of the Teletubbies," Chamo yelled.

"Well, you shouldn't say it like that. Because when those Teletubbies are off camera, they become rabid or something. You should have seen them attack Oprah when she was on air," Negi said.

"Hehehe, yeah, good times," Chamo said. "But still, watch out. She might not attack you out of hate, but out of… love."  
Asuna and Konoka both gave a startled look. Then Konoka said:  
"Yeah Negi, nothings more dangerous than a girl attacking you out of love."  
"Yeah. That happened to Tom Cruise," Asuna said.

"Yeah, well I will keep that in mind," Negi said. Then he left the dorms and headed for Evangeline's cabin. He took off the sunglasses so people wouldn't think he was Neo from the Matrix. When he went into the forest that surrounded Evangeline's cabin, he saw that there were no animals. He thought:  
"I thought there were supposed be small furry animals running around here, like in Bambi."  
When Negi finally reached Evangeline's cabin, he rang the doorbell. The bell sounded like, "MWAHAHAHAHAAAA!'  
"Okay, that was a bit creepy," Negi said to himself.

Then Chachamaru opened the door.

"Hi Chachamaru," Negi said with a smile on his face.

"Hello Negi," Chachamaru said. If seen closely on her face, you can see her face turning red. "Come on in."  
Negi walked into the cabin, and right when he did, he could smell tea and hear some weird song playing:

"I believe in miracles  
Where are you from you sexy thing

(sexy thing you)  
I believe in miracles  
Since you came

along you sexy thing

Where did you come from baby  
How did you know i needed you  
How did you know i needed

you so badly  
How did you know i'd give my heart

gladly  
Yesterday i was one of a lonely people  
Now

you're lying close to me making love to me

I

believe in miracles  
Where are you from you sexy thing (sexy

thing you)  
I believe in miracles  
Since you came along

you sexy thing

Where did you come from angel  
How

did you know i'll be the one  
Did you know you're

everything i prayed for  
Did you know every night and day

for  
Everyday your love has satisfaction  
Now

you're lying next to me giving it to me

I

believe in miracles  
Where are you from you sexy thing (sexy

thing you)  
I believe in miracles  
Since you came along

you sexy thing

Kiss me (you sexy thing)  
Touch me

baby (you sexy thing)  
I love the way you touch me

darlin' (you sexy thing)  
You're sexy (you sexy

thing)

Yesterday i was one of a lonely people  
Now you're lying close to me giving it to me

I

believe in miracles  
Where are you from you sexy thing (sexy

thing you)  
I believe in miracles  
Since you came along

you sexy thing

Touch me  
Kiss me darlin'  
I love the way you hold me baby  
You're sexy  
You're sexy (sexy thing you, sexy thing you)  
Kiss me

baby (sexy thing you, sexy thing you)  
I love the way you

kiss me darling  
(sexy thing you, sexy thing you)  
I

love the way you hold me  
(sexy thing you, sexy thing

you)  
Keep on loving me darling(sexy thing you, sexy thing

you)  
Keep on loving me baby  
(sexy thing you, sexy

thing you."

"Okay," Negi thought.

"Oh sorry, my master likes Barry White," Chachamaru said while turning off the stereo.

"Oh, that's okay," Negi said, even though he didn't really mean it.

"My master will be almost done. She did not expect you to come this early," Chachamaru said. "Would you like some tea in the meantime?"

"Okay," Negi said.

Chachamaru poured some tea for Negi. Negi drank his tea quietly, but when he was drinking, he saw that Chachamaru was staring at him.

"Is something wrong?" Negi asked.

Chachamaru said, "No. It's just that you look different, even if it only is a five year difference between your regular age."  
"Oh, yeah, puberty does that to you," Negi said.

Then Chachamaru bursted out and said, "Negi, will you go out on a date with me?"

Negi looked like he was about to have tea come out of his nose.

"Umm… yeah, sure. How is tomorrow?" Negi asked while holding onto his nose.

Chachamaru made a small smile and said, "That would be fine."  
"Well, if it ain't bouya," Evangeline said. She was at the top of stairs. She was wearing a plain black dress, shoe, and… well that's pretty much it. "Geez, looked like you just came out of the Matrix."  
"Yeah," Negi said.

"Well, let's get going," Evangeline said.

"Okay, bye Chachamaru," Negi said when he was outside of the door with Evangeline.

Chachamaru waved and she went inside.

"Let's go get some tea," Eva said.

"What! Don't you have tea in your house?" Negi asked.

"Yeah, but still doesn't hurt to get tea from a tea house," Eva said.

They both headed for the tea house that was at downtown. On the way there, Eva tried many times to bite Negi, but since Negi was now much bigger, he just kept her head away from him. When they finally reached the tea house, Eva gave up on trying to bite Negi.

"Just because you look handsome doesn't mean you can keep me from ever taking your blood," Eva said.

"You really think I'm handsome?" Negi said.

"……… Shut up, and get me some tea," Eva said.

Negi smiled and happily went to order some tea. When he came back with tea, Eva said:  
"What the hell's this crap?"  
"Oh, it's tea. This is good cold tea. It comes in many fruity flavors and it has tapioca balls in it," Negi explained.

Eva sucked on the straw that came with the drink, but she should not get the tea to come out because a tapioca ball got stuck in the straw, so Eva was trying really hard to suck on it in a really cute way. Negi started laughing.

"Here," Negi said. He took the drink from her and moved the straw in a way that took the tapioca ball out, and he gave it back to her.

"Thanks," she said quietly while drinking her tea. Negi smiled because she looked really cute drinking the tea. The at that exact moment, the worst possible song started playing in the tea shop, Nine Inch Nails song, Closer:

"You let me violate you  
You let me desecrate you  
You let me penetrate you  
You let me complicate you  
Help me...  
I broke apart my insides  
Help me...  
I've got no soul to sell  
Help me...  
the only thing that works for me  
Help me get away from myself,

I wanna fuk you like an animal  
I wanna feel you from the inside  
I wanna fuk you like an animal  
My whole existence is flawed  
You get me closer to God

You can have my isolation...  
You can have the hate that it brings  
You can have my absence of faith...  
You can have my everything

Help me... you tear down my reason  
Help me... it's your sex I can smell  
Help me... you make me perfect  
Help me think I'm somebody else

I wanna fuk you like an animal  
I wanna feel you from the inside  
I wanna fuk you like an animal  
My whole existence is flawed  
You won't get me closer to God

Through every forest   
Above the trees  
Within my stomach  
Scraped off my knees  
I drink the honey, inside your hive...  
You are the reason I stay alive..."

"Man, better get outta here before Eva gets any idea," Negi thought.

"Hey, Evangeline, let's go buy random stuff," Negi suggested.

"Umm, okay, but you're buying every thing," Eva said.

"By the way Eva, how do you say your whole name?" Negi asked.

"Evangeline Athanasia Katherine McDowell," she said.

"Damn, and I thought Arnold Schwarzenneger was a long name," Negi thought.

Both of them left the tea house and headed for the shops. When they were looking around, people were saying what a cute couple Negi and Eva made. But one the people said:

"Look at that pedophile. What 15 year old goes out with a 9 year old?"

Negi started to blush a little, but then Eva said:  
"Hey, old man river, I bet when you watched Jurassic Park, it brought back memories."

All the people were like, "OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
Negi and Eva both left to get some dinner. They went to a Red Lobster (one of the greatest seafood restaurants ever created). When they went inside Eva ordered two lobsters, salmon, and 9 pounds of shrimp cooked in 3 different ways. Negi thought:  
"Damn, she eats more than Asuna."  
When both finished eating their dinner, Negi payed for the food, which added up to like 3 months pay for him. They headed for the World Tree. When they got their, they saw that no one was there. They just both stared up into the sky and watched the stars. After about a minute, Eva said:  
"Thanks for today Negi."  
Negi was slightly surprised that Eva had thanked him.

"No problem, I really enjoyed it," Negi said.

"Don't get me wrong. If you ever mess with me, I will mess you up," Eva said.

"Hehehe," Negi said.

Then at that moment, Eva kissed Negi. While they were kissing, Negi thought:

"Wow, girls really do get better with age."  
When they stopped kissing, Eva said:  
"Well, thanks for today. Good night."  
Then she walked back to her home. Negi watched Eva go and couldn't help think that he should help her with her curse. Then Negi started back to his dorm. When he opened the door, a white flash ran up to Negi and said:  
"Aniki, you're not dead, thank goodness."

"Yeah Chamo, the date with Eva was actually pretty fun," Negi said.

"Oh, so you got some hmm-hmm from her?" Asuna asked.

"No, we just kissed," Negi said.

"You kissed the wicked witch of the west!?" Chamo said.

"Ah, shut up," Negi said.

Negi took an un-aging pill and dressed up in his pajamas. Then he went into bed and thought:

"I wonder how my date with Chachamaru is going to be."

**Well, that was it for this chapter, hope you liked it. Please review and tell me about it. Just so you readers know, I have no idea if this is going to be Negi/Asuna fic because the fic is not going to end for a long time… I hope. Well, chapter 14 will be up soon.**


	14. Chacha Chacha

**This is chapter 14. Very sorry for taking so long, but I also have a life other than typing stuff on my computer. I went with my friends to the mall to buy some shoes because we all needed to buy boots so we could paintball. Also, the only reason I make fun of Arnold Schwarzenneger is because I live in California, and he's our governator. For this chapter, it will start the real story and I will be using stuff from the Terminator, but changed the name. So here's chapter 14.**

Negi woke up with a slight headache that felt like someone hit him over the head with a club. He noticed that Asuna, Konoka, and Chamo were already awake.

"Wow, Asuna, you all woke up earlier than me? That's amazing. You usually sleep like a bear during winter," Negi said. "You even eat as much as a bear before sleeping."  
"GRRR!" Asuna yelled (which sounded like a bear), and she hit him over the head with a frying pan.

When Negi got hit on the head with the pan, he felt like he was going to die because the hit over his head made his headache worse.

"Damn it Asuna. If you hit everyone who ever told you the truth, everyone would be dead," Chamo yelled.

Asuna then smacked the ermine with the frying pan which made him fly out of the window. While Asuna was doing that, Konoka was looking at Negi and saw that he was in really bad pain. So she asked:  
"Negi, are you okay? You seem to be in a lot of pain."

"Well, other than the fact that Asuna hit me over the head with frying pan, I have a really bad headache," Negi replied.

Konoka thought for about a second, and took out a plastic case.  
"Here Negi, take one of these, they really work," Konoka said while handing Negi the case.

"Thanks," Negi said.

At that moment, Chamo climbed in through the window.

"Damn it Asuna, I had to climb up the freakin walls like Spider-Man," Chamo said. Then at that moment, a familiar tune started playing:

"Spiderman, Spiderman,  
Does whatever a spider can  
Spins a web, any size,   
Catches thieves just like flies  
Look Out!  
Here comes the Spiderman.

Is he strong?  
Listen bud,  
He's got radioactive blood.  
Can he swing from a thread  
Take a look overhead  
Hey, there  
There goes the Spiderman.

In the chill of night  
At the scene of a crime  
Like a streak of light   
He arrives just in time.

Spiderman, Spiderman  
Friendly neighborhood Spiderman  
Wealth and fame  
He's ingnored  
Action is his reward.

To him, life is a great big bang up  
Whenever there's a hang up  
You'll find the Spider man."

Negi, Chamo, and Asuna, had a look of confusion on their faces.

"What the fu— was that?" Chamo said.

Then Konoka turned off the television. Konoka said:

"Sorry, one of my favorite shows were on."  
"Right," Chamo said. "Hey Negi, what's that in your hand?"  
"Oh, Konoka said it will help my headache," Negi said.

Chamo jumped onto Negi's shoulder and looked at the writing on the case Negi was holding.

"What the fu--," Chamo said. "Konoka, you gave ecstasy to Negi!"

"Oh, sorry Negi," Konoka said while taking back the case, and gave him another case that said aspirin.

Negi thought, "No one wonder she's always so happy."  
Negi took the aspirin and took about 5 pills out and swallowed them.

"Calm down," Asuna said. "You should put some mayonnaise on that aspirin."  
Chamo thought, "You're the only one who would do that."  
After he finished the aspirins, he ate some of the eggs that Konoka had cooked. After Negi finished eating his two eggs, Asuna finished eating her 20 eggs.

"Ahh, that was good. Well, we better go shop for some clothes Konoka," Asuna said.

"Okay, bye Negi," Konoka said while leaving with Asuna.

When they left, Negi asked:  
"What are you doing today, Chamo?"

"I'm going to talk to Kazumi today," Chamo said while jumping out of the window.

Negi decided to watch a little television. He turned it on and saw that a new show was on. He began to watch it but got bored. The show was about a young mage who was sent to teach an all-girls class for part of his training. Negi thought:

"Where the hell do these people come up with this stuff."  
After Negi finished watching tv, he was deciding whether Chachamaru would want him as a fifteen year old, or as himself. Negi finally decided he didn't really feel like growing up. He just dressed up in a Vans shoes, jeans, and a shirt that says, "Got Rice." (I also have this shirt) He left to Evangeline's cabin after he finished dressing. On the way there, he was able to fend off Ayaka and Makie, but just barely. So when he reached the cabin, he looked like he just crossed the desert. When Negi was up at the door, he knocked on the front door. After about a minute of waiting, Chachamaru opened the door. She looked amazing in heels, blue miniskirt, and a green shirt. She was the hottest robot ever made.

"Hello Negi," Chacha responded.

"Hello Chachamaru," Negi replied.

"Well look who it is?" said a voice behind Chacha. Behind her it was Evangeline. "What the hell are you doing here? You want to have another go today?"

"No, hehehe, I'm taking Chachamaru out today," Negi said.

Eva looked surprised. Eva saw that Chacha was blushing, or heating, whatever.

"Well, make sure you don't do anything sneaky," Eva said.

"Okay," Negi said.

"Good bye master," Chacha said.

When Negi and Chacha were outside of the cabin, the door mysteriously closed behind them.

"We should get going, Negi," Chacha said.

"So come with me, where dreams are born, and time is never planned. Just think of happy things, and your heart will fly on wings, forever, in Never Never Land!" Negi said.

Chacha scanned what he said, and said:  
"That was from Peter Pan."  
"Oh, really, hehehe," Negi said. "Well, anyway, let's go."  
They had no idea they were going, but they ended up at a gymnastics meet. They saw that Makie was there. She was doing all this crazy crap. Then while watching, an android broke through the wall and started shooting at Negi. Chacha grabbed Negi and was able to run out before he got hit. When they got out, Negi said:  
"What was that?"

Chacha scanned information about the android. Then she said:  
"The 600 series has rubber skin. They are spotted easy, but these are new. They look human - sweat, bad breath, everything. Very hard to spot. You have to wait till he moves on you before you could zero him. It's called the Destroyer."  
"Okay, so we got to bring him down," Negi said.

Chacha said, "Listen. And understand. That Destroyer is out there. It can't be bargained with. It can't be reasoned with. It doesn't feel pity, or remorse, or fear. And it absolutely will not stop, ever, until you are dead."

"Great, so what do we do?" Negi asked.

Chacha said, "First, we have tea."  
Negi looked very confused, but agreed. They went to a tea house and had some green tea. When they were sitting down drinking tea, Negi said:  
"This is good."  
"Yes," Chacha said.  
They were drinking normally until screams were heard outside. Negi and Chacha ran out to find the android. The guy was running around like crazy. When he spotted Negi, he said, "Hasta la vista, baby," then he shot out a laser shot. Negi was about to counter, but Chacha ran forward and blocked the shot and ran up to the android and knocked its head off. Negi stood in surprise. When Chacha came back to Negi, she said:  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yes, thank you," Negi said. "But where did that android come from?"  
"From me," said a voice from behind them. When they both looked back, it was none other then super genius, Chao Lingshen.

**Well, I had to make this chapter a little short because I got to go right now. I am going to see a concert, so I will write more tomorrowish. I decided to use Chao as the enemy. I am kinda using Ken Akamatsu's, the author of Negima, base, but it will be different from his. So don't review bad stuff because it was either Chao or Leonardo DiCaprio. And even though there is a real storyline, Negi dating girls will not be left out. So, I will write chapter 15 soon.**


	15. Fight Club? ANYA?

**Well, here's chapter 15 I guess. Sorry I haven't been adding new chapters recently, but you know school sucks. I have to keep my grades up to be able to attend Yale. Well, finally chapter 15 has come.**

"Chao, why are you trying to kill me with that Arnold Schwarzenegger looking robot over there?" Negi asked.

"Kill?" Chao responded. "No, I'm testing it out on you to see if you are worthy enough to join the fight club Ku Fei and I started about half a year ago."  
"Really?" Negi asked. "Because it really seemed like you wanted to kill me."  
"Well, people try a lot harder when there lives are in danger," Chao said. "Well, anyway, do you want to join the fight club?"  
"Well, you're not going to kill me when I join, right?" Negi asked cautiously.

"…well the first meeting is an hour from now in the abandoned school building, so see for yourself," Chao said while ordering her android to follow her. When Chao was out of sight, Negi said:

"Well, that was weird."  
Chachamaru said, "Are you sure you want to join the fight club?"  
"Well, it can't be that bad. Do you want to come and join to Chachamaru?" Negi asked.

Chachamaru thought it over, but when she saw Negi smiling, she said, "Yes."  
"Cool, well lets start walking over to the old school," Negi said. While walking to the school, Negi bought some delicious taiyaki for Chachamaru. When they reached the school building, Negi saw a sign that said that all fight club members should go down to the basement. When Negi and Chachamaru went down into the basement, Negi could not believe his eyes. Negi was expecting to see some buff power lifters or something, but all he saw were mostly middle school girls and some high school girls.

"Negi, it's been a while since I last saw you," said a mysterious voice behind him.

When Negi looked behind him, he saw the girl he last expected to meet in Japan, Anya.

Negi looked like he was going crazy, and said:  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Well, just because I'm a fortune teller, it doesn't mean I don't have vacations either," Anya said.

"Yeah, but what are you doing here on the other side of the world?" Negi asked.

"Just wanted to see if you weren't dead yet," Anya said plainly.

"Geez thanks," Negi responded.

Then both of them started laughing. Then Negi asked:  
"But what are you doing in the fight club?"

"I saw you walking down here, so I followed you," Anya said.

"Oh, well, we can talk later, but first I have to listen what I have to do in fight club," Negi said.

Then Ku Fei stood up and said, "Good, look like everyone here. Now, anyone have food?" No one answered. "You don't get in trouble, I hungry."  
Then Chao stood up and said, "Okay, the 1st rule of fight club is you do not talk about FIGHT CLUB. 2nd rule of fight club is you DO NOT talk about FIGHT CLUB. 3rd rule is if someone says "stop" or goes limp, or taps out the fight is over. 4th rule is only two guys to a fight. 5th rule is only one fight at a time. 6th rule is no shoes. 7th rule is fights will go on as long as they have to. And the 8th and final rule is if this is your first night at FIGHT CLUB, you HAVE to fight."  
"Ahh crap," Negi said.

"But tonight is just to introduce the new member of fight club, class 3-A's sensei, Negi," Chao said. Negi walked up to the front of the room and said shyly, "Hi, my name is Negi, and I hope to have a good time in FIGHT CLUB."

All of the girls in the room were already fighting over him.

Then Chao said, "Okay, Negi is now part of fight club, so today's meeting is over." Everyone started to leave. When Negi started to walk, he talked to Chachamaru and said, "Sorry today was a complete disaster."  
"No, it was very enjoyable," Chacha said, and then she kissed Negi. After the kiss ended, Chacha bowed to Negi and she started off home.

Negi was blushing until Anya said, "Ohh, dating your student's ehh. You better hope that Nekane never finds out."  
"Oh crap, please don't tell her," Negi said frightened by Anya's blackmail.

Then Anya said, "Okay, I won't tell, only if you go on a date with me tomorrow."  
Negi said, "WHHAAATTTT!?"

**Well, that's chapter 15. Sorry if was short and bad, but this is kind of supposed to be a filler chapter because I seriously have nothing to write down. My life right now is so boring, so I have nothing to get ideas from. Only thing I could think of was Fight Club because my friend brought it over and we watched it. So if you have any ideas, even really random ones, put it on the review thing so I can get some ideas. My next chapter will kick ass though because Anya is going to be in Japan for a while. So chapter 16 will be up soon.** **Oh yeah, if you want to know what TAIYAKI is, it is a ****Japanese****fish****-shaped ****cake****. The most common filling is ****red bean paste**** that is made from sweetened ****azuki beans****. Other common fillings are ****custard****chocolate****, and ****cheese****. Some shops even sell taiyaki with ****okonomiyaki**** or a ****sausage**** inside. Taiyaki is made using taiyaki or regular ****pancake**** or ****waffle****batter****. The batter is poured into a fish-shaped mold for each side. The filling is then put on one side and the mold is closed. It is then cooked on both sides until golden brown. So if you haven't eaten it yet, go to your closest Japanese market and buy it, it's really good.**


	16. Anya and Konoka! Damn!

**Yeah, so I haven't worked on this one in a while, so I am starting again. Thanks for all of the reviews. I will try to make this fic a lot better, even though I have no good material coming out of my life. I usually add stuff from my life into the fics, like the jokes or other stuff. By the way, I'm Christian, so if any jokes seem anti-christ, it isn't. So here's chapter 16.**

Asuna was at the local elementary Christian school reading to the kids at story time. Asuna was finishing by saying,

"… and when you die, you go to a wonderful place called heaven."

All of the children started gasping in delight.

"Hehehe, nah, I'm just jackin' ya, you'll all rot in the ground," Asuna said.

All of the kids looked horrified. After story time, Asuna left the school and saw Negi and a girl about his age walking with him. Asuna walked up to them and said,

"Negi, who is that girl?" pointing at Anya.

"Oh, she's Anya. You know my childhood friend from Wales. She came to visit Japan for a while," Negi responded.

"Oh, so you're Anya, nice to meet you. I feel sorry that you had to spend your childhood with this walking disaster," Asuna said.

"Oh, it's all right. We get along marginally well," Anya said. But she was actually thinking, "What a bitch, talking about Negi that way."

"Oh, well where are you two headed?" Asuna asked.

"Today we're going to the dorms since Anya is tired from the trip," Negi said.

"Okay, let's go," Asuna said.

So they all headed towards the dorms and headed inside to Asuna's room. When they got in, everyone was tired, so they just started watching television. The only thing that was on was Scooby-Doo.

Fred said, "Gee whiz, gang. Looks like the killer gutted the victim, strangled him with his own intestines and then dumped the body in the river."

Velma said, "Jinkies! What a mystery!"

Scooby jumps into Shaggy's arms and says, "Arroo!"

Fred said, "You're right Scoob, we're dealing with one sick son of a bitch!"

"Wow, and this is supposed to be a good show for kids," Asuna said. "Well, I'm beat. By the way Anya, you are a mage too, right?""Yup," Anya replied. "I'm at fortune teller from London.""Really," Asuna said. "I happen to be a newspaper deliverer, but I couldn't do it for a while. Speaking of which, I have to check the answering maching."Asuna walked up and pressed the button on the answering machine.

"You have 113 new messages." Then the phone beeped.

"Damn," Asuna said.

"Uh, yeah, I was just wondering, uh... where the newspaper girl was."

Beep.

"Haven't seen the newspaper in a couple days. Wonderin' if she ever gonna come back."

Beep.

"Guess who? Sorry to leave you so many messages. Just lonely here. Thinkin' about the hot papergirl. Wishin' she'd come by and bring me some good news."Beep.

"Where are you?"Beep.

"Ah, you're starting to piss me off, you little piggly son of a bitch. Call me."Negi spoke up and said, "Wow Asuna, your job must be really important. Especially to the guy who kept calling over and over."

Konoka just walked into the room. Konoka then said,

"Wow, who is this cute girl?"

"Oh, this is Anya, Negi's childhood friend," Asuna said. "She's a fortune teller from London."

"Wow, try to guess my name Anya?" Konoka asked happily.

"I'm sensing an 'A'. Does your name begin with an 'A'?" Anya said.

"No," Konoka said.

"A,B?" Anya said.

"No," Konoka said.

"C? D? E, F, G, H, I, J, K…" Anya said.

"K! Konoka! My name is Konoka!"

"Is your name Konoka?" Anya asked.

"Wow! You are some kind of sorcerer." Konoka said in amazement.

Just at that moment, Chamo jumped in through the window.

"Hey Chamo, where did you go?" Negi asked.

"I was getting high," he replied.

"Nice," Asuna said.

Anya said, "You know smoking is bad for you."

"But it makes the world go around," Asuna said.

Chamo said, "Stop arguing two.""I don't have to listen to you Chamo. You are an ermine. You don't have a soul," Asuna said.

"Ouch," Chamo said. "Well, Negi, did you decide where you will be taking Anya on your date tomorrow?"

Konoka started staring at Negi sadly, yet in a flirting way.

"If I wasn't so sure you were a lesbian, I'd say you were coming on to me," Negi said.

"Ahh, but I was going to ask you to go out with me tomorrow," Konoka said sadly.

"But I need to take out Anya tomorrow," Negi said.

"Why don't you make it a double date?" Chamo suggested.

"Doesn't that involve two couples?" Negi asked.

"Technically yes, but you took out both twins at the same time, so it shouldn't be any different," Chamo said.

"Well, depends if it's alright with Anya," Negi said.

"I don't mind. Konoka seems nice, so sure," Anya said.

"There you are. You will be taking out both Anya and Konoka tomorrow," Chamo said.

"Hehehe, that's good," Negi said. But he was thinking, "Crap, this is going to be dangerous. A date with both hell and heaven at the same time."

**Well, hope this chapter was alright. I pretty much forgot about this fic. Next one should be better though, so review and tell me what I could do better.**


End file.
